


Moonstruck

by Kyunesphere



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And angst at some point bc what is a fic without angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Imprinting, M/M, Scent Marking, Vampire Kihyun, Vampires, Werewolf Changkyun, Werewolf/Vampire Relationship, fluffier than you think, let's say it's cliche...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyunesphere/pseuds/Kyunesphere
Summary: Changkyun, a werewolf, imprints on Kihyun, a vampire.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 72
Kudos: 435





	1. It's Imprinting On The First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!
> 
> Not @ me for writing whatever comes to my mind before finishing my other stories lmao but I like writing stories simultaneously so yeah here we go.
> 
> I'm really excited with this story because it's been in my head for a very long time enough to bother me so I've decided to write it down, hopefully it's not that bad. I'm proud of it though.  
> I hope you will like the story, the naration will bounce between Kihyun and Changkyun so hopefully we'll get to see how both their approaches to the situation will be like.  
> Kudos and comments are veeeeeeeery welcomed.  
> Please leave a comment if you read because you know, communication is the best and I'm curious about what you think.
> 
> Thank you and have fun!!!

“Oh… seems like we’re early.” Changkyun says, gazing the empty entering hall as he shrugs his black leather jacket. He gives it to one of the maids who smile at him politely and turn around, seeing the helpers going around with trays in their hands and they still place flowers in vases and arrange the balloons around.

“Yeah you guys are here early.” Someone walks towards to them, Jackson, their friend whom they are gonna celebrate their birthday today. The tall guy greets them happily before accepting their greetings.

“Happy birthday hyung.”

“Happy birthday Jackson.”

“Thanks guys but I expect you to celebrate me at the party. Shownu if you don’t yell _happy birthday_ I swear I will—“

“You what?” Shownu smiles amused.

Jackson shrugs. “I don’t know I’ll come up with something. But you can bet that it’s gonna be about our barbeque dates.”

“Now I’m stressed.” Shownu laughs lightly.

“Anyways, we still have half an hour, the party is starting at 9.30pm so you can hang out until then.” Jackson says checking his watch. Just by looking at it, Changkyun knows it probably costs a lot more than Shownu’s car. And it’s an audi so that means it costs a lot.

“9.30pm?” Jooheon frowns, looking at Changkyun.

“Really?” Changkyun asks with a pout. He was so sure that the party was at nine sharp, that’s why he hurried his hyungs to come here. To be honest, he’s craving cake for three days and he wanted come here as soon as possible. But it doesn't matter because apparently he was wrong so there will be no cakes for awhile. It's sad.

“I thought it was at nine. Sorry hyungs.” Changkyun throws an apologetic smile to Jooheon and Shownu who stand next to him.

“It’s okay Kyunnie. We came early. That means we can drink more.” Shownu giggles as he pets Changkyun’s grey wolf ears in a loving way.

“Whether you come early or not, I know you are after my booze. Thankfully I’ve restocked beers after you drained them last week Shownu.” Jackson throws him a strained smile.

“Good boy.” Shownu replies with a fond smile like he doesn’t have any clue and Jackson glares at him.

“Hmm can Kyun drink though? He’s still a kid.” Jooheon questions and smiles when Changkyun whines cutely.

“Hyung please stop acting like I’m a baby, I’m 19, I’m going college this year!” Changkyun says with a pout.

Jooheon smiles more then, grabbing the younger’s cheeks with his thumb and index fingers squishing them. “You’re my baby. You’re my baby pup and nothing can ever change that okay? No matter how old you get. I’m gonna call you baby even when you are over one hundred years old and wrinkly.”

“Oh gross.” Changkyun rolls his eyes, secretly enjoying the fact that he likes to be adored. “You are saying this because you know me but you should see me outside. I’m just a baby to you hyung, everybody is afraid of me.”

“Why? Because of your ears?” Jooheon pouts, reaching out to touch Changkyun’s grey wolf ears that hidden in his ash blonde hair.

“No! Abs! My abs!” Changkyun whines, holding his tummy.

“Your abs?” Shownu scoffs but he decides not to tease when he sees the younger’s pout. “Okay okay Kyun.” Shownu nods giggling. “You’re big. You are sooooo tough. You are the toughest guy around. With those abs you can take anyone down.”

“I can.” Changkyun nods proudly. Because yes, he can. Technically. He’s never been in any fights until today but he has confidence that he can take one or two people down before getting knocked out. But again, the key word is confidence.

“Oh when you say take down… I forgot to tell you something. I have a few vampire friends from company. They are here for the party as well. Will that be a problem for you?” Jackson asks.

Jackson has a shipping company and he is one of the new werewolves who think they can coexist with other beings as long as all of them know their places and lines. Changkyun knows Jackson is a revolutionist so it’s not hard to guess that he’s doing business with the vampires he mentioned. With anticipation, Changkyun throws a look at his pack leader, Shownu, who looks like he is considering what to say. Changkyun knows the relationship between vampires and werewolves are much better than the old days but still, both kind prefers to not come across with each other and live in the parts of the town that belong them separately. Changkyun saw a few vampire from afar because Shownu is also doing business with them but he never met them in person so the fact that there are vampires in the house he is in, excites him. He barely keeps his tail still, literally and figuratively.

He takes a relaxing breath when, finally, Shownu shrugs.

“We’re fine as long as they are fine.”

“They are fine with it. Don’t worry they are not like the century vampires, these guys are more open minded and very easy to get along with so I’m sure it’s gonna be fine.” The guy smiles at them sweetly. “If you sense something is wrong, just don’t try to make a scene. Don’t cause drama okay? I spent a lot for this birthday party. I even asked Cake Boss to make me a birthday cake.”

“Did he?”

“Hell yeah he did.” Jackson laughs confidently.

Honestly Changkyun thinks they are the ones who should throw a party for their friend because that’s what friends should do but also he knows Jackson so it’s best to leave him do whatever he wants to do and just… attend. Still he can’t help but ask, “Don’t you think it’s sad that you are throwing your own birthday party hyung?”

Jackson pouts for a moment and then carelessly shrugs. “No offends but none of you could pull this off and you would ruin it so it’s okay. Oh by the way…” He claps his hands enthusiastically. “Did I show you my new grill? I got it from some online sale, it was very cheap.” He says and pulls Shownu’s hand towards the kitchen.

“I’m not that interested in grill hyungs, you can go ahead and check.” Changkyun says gesturing them to go.

“What are you gonna do?”

“You’ll find me by the fruit punch. I hope there is alcohol in it.” Changkyun wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

“Hey don’t drink the whole thing!” Jackson frowns but Shownu pulls him away.

“Can’t promise.” Changkyun calls out with a smirk, making his way to the lounge room. It’s a big house, a fancy one, not like the house Changkyun lives in with Jooheon and Shownu. He likes their home though, he wouldn’t change it to millions but still, he’s amazed by the paintings hanged on the wall and fancy vases on desks.

“Oh fruit punch!” Changkyun spots the bowl when he enters the room but before he can take a step he hears something, someone’s laugh.

It’s melodic, like a music to ear.

And it’s the best sound Changkyun ever heard until this day.

His ears start to ring all of a sudden. Changkyun can’t understand anything when a silent hum is the only thing he can pick up. And like that’s not enough he feels a buzzing on his skin, it’s all over his body, like honeybees are vibing. He slightly turns to the source of the voice with curiosity.

His eyes catch a figure, someone with dark hair is standing by the decorative fireplace. He’s with two other guy, talking. He has a his pale complexion, very pretty face yet he gives strong vibe. He must be one of the vampires Jackson told about.

Changkyun’s heart starts to hammer for some reason, hammer enough to choke out every sane voice in his own mind. It’s like all of his attention is focused on this vampire and his senses zeroed down on him. He feels the hum in him getting stronger and like electric, it travels from his head to toe, seeping into his every cell. His pupils are blown, he can’t breathe properly. Changkyun is pretty sure that he is hyperventilating. There is a mad urge in him to run to that guy, a desperate need that can’t be pushed aside so Changkyun takes a step towards the vampire and the world shifts beneath his feet.

\\*******/

“Oh no you _didn’t_!” Kihyun laughs, looking at his friend who wiggles his eyebrows to him in a sneaky way.

“Everybody thought I couldn’t but let me tell you this, yes I did.” Hyungwon replies, before drinking a sip from his beer with an amused expression.

Hoseok who stands Kihyun’s right has the same expression with Kihyun, surprised and unbelieving, he looks at their other friend Hyungwon, mouth open with surprise. “You can’t be serious. You really did that??”

Hyungwon shrugs like it’s not a big deal. “I’m dead serious.” He shrugs again.

“Well you are technically _dead_ —“

“You have a five year old’s humor hyung. Seriously what’s with this—“ Hyungwon starts scolding Hoseok and Kihyun listens them, replaying the story Hyungwon told a minute ago, still not quite believing his friend but then again it’s Hyungwon they’re talking about. He’d do what he say. He laughs at his friends until he senses someone and in a blink that someone is standing next to him. Very close.

He turns around with confusion, eyes catching a pretty, young boy. Well, at his age everybody is younger than him but that’s irrelevant. Kihyun notices ears that lie back, so that means he is a werewolf. What in the earth this kid is doing here, this close to a vampire? Kihyun picked up werewolves heartbeats when they entered the house but he didn’t think they would come this close to them. What is he trying to do? Claim the area or something? Kihyun feels edgy somehow, his skin prickles. Maybe because of the old bloody relationship between his kind and this wolf’s kind or maybe because this kid is too much in his personal space. He throws a look at his friends who seem clueless and surprised as he is. They can take down one wolf so that’s not the issue but before jumping on any conclusion by himself, he decides to just ask if this wolf has anything to say to him and how long does he plan to stare because it’s getting annoying.

“What can I help you with---“ Kihyun starts eventually but he can’t continue when wolf’s gaze shift from him to his friends and he grabs Kihyun’s right wrist in a blink.

“Wha--? What?” Kihyun flinches at the sudden touch. He looks at the guy who holds his wrist firmly and realizes his eyes are weird, he has a dangerous expression on his face. His lips quiver, teeth showing and his big brown pupils are dilated, eyes blinking rapidly, he looks at Kihyun.

“What’s going on?” Hoseok asks, confused.

“What are you doing man?” Hyungwon grabs the wolf’s arm or more honestly he tries to grab wolf’s arm but he can’t because the wolf growls at him roughly and push Hyungwon away harshly with his free hand so Hyungwon tumbles a few steps back with a flinch. Clearly Hyungwon didn’t expect that. Well Kihyun didn’t expect that too.

“Hey what’s wrong with you?” Hoseok asks, throwing a confused look at both of his friends and decides to step in. His tone changes to the one he use to lure people-back in his dark days, he doesn’t wanna talk about it now, and he starts softly like he is talking with a kitten. “I don’t know what you think you are doing but we are guests here so please let go our friend.” But he seems like he doesn’t realize that this isn’t a kitten they are facing with, it’s a wolf so he earns a growl too. A warning one.

Kihyun can’t move. He knows his friends can’t move too because this kid looks so hostile and he fears something bad will happen. It’s not that they can’t snap this wolf’s neck in a millisecond, Kihyun can do it without even blinking but like Hoseok said, they are guests in this house and clearly this person is a friend of the house’s owner so whatever is happening with him, they should just solve it without causing problems.

Hyungwon however impatient as ever rolls his eyes, frustrated. “Look wolf I don’t know what your problem is but I hope it’s not us being in this house. It’s a grey zone, we are invited here so we have every right to be here, okay? Knock it off.” He says but the wolf doesn’t waver. He still growls without looking away from Kihyun.

Kihyun picks up a very strong scent then, a very strong pine and fresh earth. It’s heavy. The wolf oozes this scent, one Kihyun can distinguish by it’s dense after his many encounters with this kind. It’s anger.

Kihyun’s eyebrows are pulled together. Anger? Why? He was just having fun with his friends. What could he possibly done to anger this creature? He really has no clue. Whatever it is, Kihyun should solve it before it becomes a problem between two kinds. There are improvements in their relationship despite the objections and rejections of the century old vampires and Kihyun is one of the supporters of this peace campaign so he can’t risk being someone who causes something that can damage it.

“Look.” He starts hoping to come up with a way to calm him down, maybe his hypnosis voice can work but his words are interrupted before he can go on.

“Changkyun!” Kihyun hears someone shout. A tall, brown haired, muscular guy with a very handsome but worried face come rushing to the wolf. Another wolf, Kihyun picks up from his scent. He watches him attempt to grab the wolf in front of Kihyun’s shoulder but the wolf gets out of his self-hypnosis, his eyes changes to a darker shade and he turns around in a blink, growling at the incomer. The guy surprises, Kihyun sees his face show a slight hurt before it gains a stoic expression.

“Changkyun! Oh no!” Someone else rushes in, a guy—another wolf with red hair, round eyes and pouty lips. “Shownu hyung what are we gonna do?” He asks to the tall one and the tall wolf- Shownu gestures him to stay behind without tearing his gaze from the wolf in delirium.

“Hey what’s going on?” Hyungwon asks with an annoyed expression.

The tall wolf throws him an apologetic smile. “There is this uh… Sorry but we are gonna deal with it okay?”

“I’m getting annoyed.” Kihyun tries to shake wolf’s hold but he tightens his grip.

“Hey hey!” The elder wolf holds up his hands in the air. “Don’t do anything. I’m gonna help you. Just let me handle this, please.”

Kihyun huffs, confused. He doesn’t know what to do but to accept this guy’s offer so he nods.

“Changkyun let the guy go.” The muscular one says with a calming voice like honey and then Kihyun realizes that he’s been cornered somehow, the wolf is standing between him, his friends and other wolfs like he’s trying to block them out.

“Changkyun listen to my voice.” The tall one takes a step towards the wolf who watch him with keen eyes. “Listen to me. Listen your alpha.” The guy says and takes another step but the wolf growls again in a threatening way. “We are not your enemy. Do you hear me? We are not your enemy, calm down kid.”

The wolf- Changkyun growls again.

“Hey who is growling? What—“ Jackson walks in and stops in his tracks when he sees the situation before his eyes. Kihyun looks at him, sees his expression change from confused to surprised and that never means anything good.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Jackson says walking closer. He looks at the elder wolf, clearly expecting an explanation. It’ll be great if they give one to Kihyun as well.

“I’m afraid so.” Shownu sighs quietly.

“I’ll call people and say party is off.”

“That’ll be the best. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, just fix this.” Jackson throws a look and leaves.

The elder wolf sighs, turning his full attention back on the younger one.

“Look you know this isn’t you. You are not an animal with basic instincts. You have your brain okay? Fight with your urges Kyun.” The wolf says, eyes never leaving the younger one. He reaches out to him, taking slow steps towards the kid. “You can do this okay? There is no one here to harm him. We are all his friends. Now we are all his friends, don’t worry.”

Kihyun listens, trying to understand what this guy say. Harm who? Why does he talk about like… Does he talk about Kihyun? What the hell? Why would he need to calm down a wolf from his own pack for Kihyun? What the hell is going on?

“You know me. It’s Shownu. I’m your friend.”

“Hmm?” Kihyun hears the wolf hum in question, and for the first time this kid looks like he is hearing what the elder wolf say and his tight hold on Kihyun’s wrist gets loose.

“That’s it.” Elder wolf gives a tense smile. “We are his friend. We are your friend. You know that don’t you?”

The wolf nods slowly, blinking his eyes like he is trying to dissolve the clouds and fogs in his mind. Meanwhile the elder wolf keeps talking and Kihyun realizes he keeps approaching slowly.

“That’s it. You know me right?”

“ _Hyung?_ ” The young wolf says weakly and it’s the first time Kihyun hear him say something instead of growling. He has a pretty deep voice, that’s given.

“Yeah that’s me. You hear me right? Calm down.” The elder flashes a smile as Kihyun watches the wolf gaining some sense in his head. His hold on Kihyun’s wrist gets more loose.

Then Kihyun sees the look that elder wolf throw in his way, looking at his wrist and then Kihyun’s face and he understands, immediately freeing himself from the younger wolf who turn to him with something similar to a heartbreak on his pretty face when he takes a step back but he can’t process it when the elder wolf yells “Grab Kyun Jooheon!” and both wolf launch forward to hold younger wolf. Kihyun quickly moves next to his friends as he watches the scene in front of him. No matter how much he struggles, two against one, the younger wolf is easily pinned to the ground with audible growls coming from his pretty lips, eyes not leaving Kihyun even just for a millisecond.

“Okay I’ve got the sedation. Let’s put him to sleep.” Jackson comes back inside with a needle in his hand.

“Hyung should we go that far?” The other wolf- Jooheon asks to the elder one, looking at the needle while he tries really hard to keep the young wolf still.

“I don’t want to but do you think we can stop him from chasing the guy if we release him?”

Jooheon shakes his head with frustration.

“Then we should.” Shownu says and adds. “If we can’t control him.” He says, pressing his knee to back of the young wolf’s back while Jooheon sits on his waist, holding his wrists at his back.

“What the hell just happened?” Kihyun asks finally, his brain starts to work again.

“Well my friend is…” Jackson starts.

“Friend? You call him friend? Well your friend was about to kill me Jackson.”

“He wasn’t trying to kill you idiot.” Jackson rolls his eyes. “God, vampires. Everything is about them.”

“Then what the hell was he trying to do?” Hyungwon asks angrily.

“He was uh…” Shownu clears his throat. “He was trying to protect him.” He says, looking at Kihyun.

That’s not the answer Kihyun expects. Not at all.

“Protect me? From my friends? Why?”

“Not just your friends, us too.” Jooheon sighs, he seems hurt with the words he just said.

“His own pack? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Besides I’m a three hundred years old vampire, I don’t need a fifteen year old wolf to protect me from anyone.” Kihyun scoffs, runs his hands in his black hair.

“He’s 19.”

“Whatever.”

“It’s…” Shownu looks hesitant for some reason and that makes Kihyun more nervous.

“Just tell him hyung, we can’t deny it and you can’t act like it’s not happening, you know that. Also you smelled the scent, I smelled the scent. It’s obvious.” The red haired wolf says desperately. “Just look at how Kyun behaved hyung. He was worse than Chen hyung, you know he was. Poor kid.” He says and pulls the younger wolf in his lap, hugging him from behind like he wants to protect him. The younger however, doesn’t appreciate his gesture and growls at him, struggling to get out of Jooheon’s hold.

“Tell me what?” Kihyun questions sharply, his eyes are stuck on the wolf’s who staring at him with blown pupils along with whimpers.

Shownu takes a deep breath, understanding that there is no easy way to tell this he just simply says. “Changkyun was trying to protect you because he sees you as his mate. Because he imprinted on you.”

All these words make sense now, all the behaviour this kid was showing but still it doesn’t help stop the shivers running through Kihyun’s skin. Kihyun lived many years, so many years and during those years, he came across with many interesting events. Some of them are written in the history books but many of them are hidden in his memory yet never in his life, Kihyun encountered such a situation where…

“A werewolf imprinting on vampire?” Hoseok asks with huge eyes. “Is that even possible? I mean isn’t it special for your kind? Don’t werewolves imprint on werewolves only?”

Shownu throws a pitiful look at the struggling wolf next to him. “Apperantly that’s not the case with Changkyun.” He says and starts to pet wolf’s ears. Young wolf seems to like the gesture but still, he is whimpering and trying to get free.

“You’re joking.” Kihyun says to Shownu guy, hoping he’d just start to laugh and say it’s just a joke or a misunderstanding.

Shownu bites his bottom lip and shakes his head. “I wish this is a joke but unfortunately I’m dead serious.”

“Technically—“

“Not now hyung.”

Kihyun looks at their mutual friend, Jackson and feels more lost when his friend say, “To put it simple, a werewolf Changkyun imprinted on you Kihyun, a vampire. And there is nothing we can do about it now.”

“No way.” Hoseok gasps.

“Congratulations Kihyun you have your own personal puppy now.”

“I don’t believe you.” Kihyun says skeptically, ignoring the comment.

Shownu looks at him, eyeing him for a moment. “Can you take a few step away from your friends?” he asks.

“Why?”

“You’ll see why. Please.”

Kihyun huffs a breathe and takes two step away from Hoseok and Hyungwon and he understands what Shownu wants to show him because young wolf visibly relaxes but his whimpers cease.

The room gets silent for a moment then.

Changkyun seems more relaxed then before so Shownu moves up slowly after eyeing everyone, waiting for situation to down on every single one of them. “I know this is sudden but we need to solve this. Can you stick around for a few hours so we all talk and explain what’s going on?” He asks.

Kihyun sighs in desperation. He only came here to attend his friend’s birthday and have fun a little. He had no idea that he’d find himself in such situation. “Do I even have any saying in this?”

“Will you feel better if we say you do?” Jooheon replies with a pitying smile.

Kihyun glares at the red wolf who pouts back at him.

“Will he be like that again?” Hyungwon interferes, asking the question instead of Kihyun.

“No he won’t. I promise.” Jooheon replies him, then looks at his alpha for conformation.

“He won’t. I’ll snap him out of it.” Shownu replies assuring.

Kihyun sighs for the millionth time. “Okay.” He says because obviously that’s the only answer. Only answer these guys will accept.

“We’ll be here too. I don’t accept it any other way.” Hoseok steps closer to Kihyun holding his shoulder as a gesture to show his support which is a big mistake because young wolf starts to wiggle on the floor again, glaring and growling more and more aggressive. Hoseok takes his hand back but it’s late.

“Hyung, I don’t think I can hold him anymore.” Jooheon says, clearly struggling to keep the younger wolf still.

“Changkyun. Changkyun it’s okay.” Shownu says, trying to calm the boy down again but it doesn’t work so unwillingly he nods to Jackson who sticks the needle to young wolf’s arm without wasting a second.

Kihyun watches the young wolf whimper a little more before his body become still and eyes fall shut after a few short seconds.

“Okay, ready to go.” Jackson smiles.

“Can you come to our house two hours later to talk? Jackson will give you the address.” Shownu says, getting up and cradling the wolf in his arms. He seems so small and cute like this, Kihyun notices. Maybe it’s because he is not growling anymore.

“You two are invited too, of course.” Shownu says to Hoseok and Hyungwon.

“I think.” Kihyun replies after a few moment of pause.

Shownu nods then, gesturing Jooheon to follow him which he does like the nice wolf he is.

“What the fuck did I get myself in to?” Kihyun whispers after they are gone, trying to process what’s going on.

Jackson shrugs, giving him a piece of paper. “A big shit.”


	2. Hoping I Can Convince You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there omg I was so happy to see all the comments and kudos thank you so much!!!  
> So here is the chapter two, I hope you will like this as well^^  
> Comment me your thoughts please~~~
> 
> Have fun^^

Standing in front of an unfamiliar door, waiting for something unknown and jumping into unexpected things are not Kihyun’s things. He’s someone who figured everything about the life, how to live, how to act, how to do things in the past three hundred years but first time in a very long time he feels anxious. It’s reasonable, considering the situation he found himself in but still it’s a weird feeling for him. That’s why he’s hesitant to knock the door and face whatever he is going to have to deal with. That may probably be the reason for him to sigh desperately, looking down for the past ten minutes without making any move.

“Hey, we are here man.” Hyungwon squeezes his shoulder from behind in an assuring way after standing at the porch for a very long time.

“Yeah, don’t worry Ki. We got your back.” Hoseok says from the other side.

Kihyun is glad to have his friends with him because somehow they ground him through this mess, and them being here supports him more than they know.

He turns back and flashes a smile at the duo, taking a breath to muster up his courage.

“Just knock the door already. He probably knows you came. He can sense you, you know.” Jackson says with a frustrated voice.

“Why did you come along with us? Don’t you have a party?”

“I cancelled that because of this not an ordinary situation remember? And you think I’d miss this chaos, never.” Jackson comments. “Besides this is like the best gift ever, I can’t wait to see what’s gonna happen so come on Kihyun. Just knock the damn door.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes hard enough and squeezes them before he lifts up his hand and knocks the door. It’s opened a few moments later by the red haired wolf who greets them with a small bow.

“Come in.” He says, inviting them in and the trio plus Jackson steps in, carefully walking in the house.

The young wolf doesn’t seem to be around, that relaxes and bothers Kihyun for some reason.

Red haired wolf leads them to the living room. Kihyun sits on a single sofa, Hyungwon and Hoseok take the dark orange colored couch, Jackson chooses standing up. The room has an earthly vibe, the wooden dinner table, a fireplace that looks real, a stone wall with a tv hanged on it, carpet with old designs, a few paintings on the walls. There is a coffee table in the middle of the room with books on it, various topics but mostly biology.

“Those are Kyun’s books.” The red haired wolf says when he sees Kihyun eyes them curiously. “He wants to study biology so he can understand our kind better.”

“Oh…” Kihyun says, nodding slowly, somehow embarrassed like he’s caught or something.

“A guy with brains. That’s a development for you.” Jackson comments and Kihyun shoots an angry look at him.

It’s silent after that for a long while, Hoseok and Hyungwon talk in whispers and Kihyun, isolated on his solo sofa, is alerted in every sense. He tries so hard to not to but he hears two heartbeats coming from upstairs and he doesn’t have to be a genius to guess who they are belong to. A calm one and an erratic one thump in his ears. Kihyun can hear the young wolf whining and rolling around, probably on a bed. He tries hard to not listen what they talk but gives into his curiosity, letting himself listen for five seconds and hears “ _He’s gonna hate me, I blew it up_ ”

Taken aback, Kihyun looks down to his hands. Young wolf is worried about him, about what he thinks and that makes Kihyun feel a little sad. Because honestly it doesn't matter, he just wants to get on with this and solve the problem.

“You have a nice house.” Hoseok compliments, probably to help with the weird aura around them and interrupts Kihyun’s eavesdropping without knowing.

“Thanks, it’s my grandma’s.” Red haired wolf replies. “We couldn’t get a chance to meet earlier, I’m Jooheon.”

“I’m Hoseok, this is Hyungwon and your friend’s crush is Kihyun.” Hoseok replies smiling.

Kihyun throws him a glare. Crush? What crush? What a joke.

“Well it’s more than just a crush but if it’s gonna help, you can put it like that.” Jooheon replies, smiling back.

“Do you know anything about it?” Kihyun speaks up. “About this whole thing.”

Red haired sits up a little. “Well, I don’t know much about more than you do if you are asking about why Kyun did imprint on you but about imprinting, yes I do. I haven’t experienced it myself but I’ve seen it happen one time-- oh wait with Changkyun's it's two times now. But I believe Shownu hyung can explain it to you better.” He says and turns to the newcomers.

\\*******/

“Oh no!” Changkyun exclaims. “He’s here hyung. Oh my god! I can’t do this! I can’t face him!” he buries his face into the pillows, feeling so embarrassed. “Hyung what have I done? He won’t wanna see me! He’s gonna hate me, I blew it up! What have I done? What am I gonna do now?”

Shownu sits next to the young wolf on the bed, reaching to him. “It’s not your fault Kyun, please don’t be like that.” He pets his ears to help him calm down. It works like a charm, every single time.

“He must have think I’m an idiot hyung. I tried to just jump on him in front of you, in front of his friends. I can’t believe I lost it oh my god.” Changkyun whines softly.

“It was a normal reaction Kyun. It happens to every wolf who meet with their mate, don’t be hard on yourself.” Shownu assures him.

“But what about now? What if I lose myself again when I see him? What then?” Changkyun whines some more, pouting. He feels awful for embarrassing himself in front of his mate. If he’d knew he’s going to meet with him, he’d opt for a more cool first meet but that chance is not possible now. He’s scared to act like a mindless wolf and embarrass himself in front of his mate again. “What if I act weird?”

“I’ll punch you and help you get your sense back Kyun.” Shownu replies sweetly while he keeps petting the wolf’s ears and blonde hair. Changkyun feels relaxed after a while, calmed down more and weirdly, Changkyun doesn’t feel threatened at all with Shownu’s reply, he feels assured. If anyone can stop him, that’s Shownu and Shownu saying he is gonna do that and knowing that the alpha is gonna be in the room with him, gives some sort of comfort to the young wolf.

“I want to dug a hole and make a home of it, spending eternity in misery.” Changkyun sits up staring at his lap.

Shownu throws him an understanding smile before he says “Let’s go downstairs.” and pulls him up to his feet to drag him downstairs.

Changkyun can feel his heartbeats getting quicker and quicker at each step, he feels like he can’t breath, something is holding him from taking a proper breath until he steps into the living room, eyes directly landing on his mate. Then he feels air fill in his lungs, a hum covers his ears.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Changkyun says, playing with the hem of his purple hoodie with a lost expression. He feels awful, can’t look at his mate, afraid to see his disappointed face.

“I don’t know what to say.” He hears the most beautiful voice in the world reply.

But it's so cold.

Changkyun feels slightly disappointed, his ears flatten with the cold tone of his mate but he understands. Even though he is calmed down now, Changkyun still feels the mad urge to be with the vampire, sit next to him, shield him from everything around but he knows it’s an insane urge, one he should ignore for both of their sake. So he chooses the seat next to Hyunwoo, trusting him to stop Changkyun if he somehow slips again or try to just do something he shouldn’t do.

Changkyun takes a glance to his mate and he has no idea if he wants to grab him, take him away from the vampires’ dangerous grasps and the prying eyes of the other attendees which happens to be his friends, or simply continue watching him from his seat. Changkyun knows whatever he will choose it will be stupid so he stays frozen in place, watching the beautiful face of his mate’s, absorbing his features instead. The vampire has a very pretty face, one that look like it’s sculptured from marble, thin lips and a pointy nose, shaped eyebrows right above chocolate brown eyes. The way he sit is so confident, you may think Changkyun is at his house, he does make it look like it’s his house. He wears a blue shirt under a black blazer with black pants, his black hair is styled back. He looks so elegant and sophisticated. He looks perfect.

Changkyun swallows again and again, trying futilely to gulp in fresh air to clear his head of the pheromones and feelings clouding his thoughts. His teeth teases his gums with pinpricks, and his own personal brand of scented fresh pine and earth scent is crushes to release their fragrance-seeped like a veil across his tongue.

_You can’t mess this up again. Get it together, Changkyun._

Changkyun takes a deep breath and fist his hands, digging his nails into his palm, hoping the pain will help him stay grounded. He takes another glance from the vampire, awed by the beauty of him, his eyes stuck on him while countless ideas and thoughts fill his head in a milisecond. He wonders what the guy thinks, if he's excited like Changkyun, if his heart beats like Changkyun's, if he feels the same. Changkyun almost forgets that he is in a room filled with people, his pack and others, so he digs his nails deeper in his skin to remember.

\\*******/

Kihyun throws a look at the wolf who’s staring at him since he sat down. It feels weird, Kihyun is of course used to getting all the attention in the room despite Hyungwon’s objection but now he feels out of place. He drops his eyes when he picks up a scent, glancing at hands fisted at wolf’s sides. He smells something in the air, something familiar and realizes it’s coming from the young wolf. Blood. He secretly throws a look at Hyungwon and Hoseok who look back at hım with small nods. Kihyun understands that they realized it too but they are ignoring, as they should if they don't want to cause any troubles. Kihyun nods back at them without anyone realizing and turns to the wolf again. If Kihyun or the other two would happen to be newly turned vampires or they didn't know how to control their urges, they'd lose it, that's for sure. Somebody should tell this kid that he gotta be careful in a room full of vampires. Kihyun thinks about saying something about it but he loses attention when elder wolf talks.

“So since we are all here, I think it’s time for us to do introductions and make some explanations.” Shownu starts awkwardly after gazing the room and looking at every person in it. His previous authoritative expression and tone is gone, leaving it’s place to a friendly face. “I’m Hyunwoo but my friends usually calls me Shownu, you can use either of them. I’m the alpha of this pack, red haired one is Jooheon, he is a beta…” Shownu gestures to the wolf who sit his left and then to his right, “And one who is at my right, you’ve met him, the alpha Changkyun who printed on Kihyun.”

“Alpha?” Kihyun asks, looking at him with surprise. “He is an alpha too? Not a beta or omega but an alpha like you?”

Shownu nods his head in conformation.

“I’ve never heard a pack with two alphas.” Hoseok comments in awe.

“Well… We are not an ordinary pack.” Shownu gives them a friendly smile, lips pressed together.

“Huh! We know that.” Jackson says from the corner bookshelf he’s leaning on, not trying so hard to hold his giggle.

Kihyun throws a look at the alpha who is currently try hard to hide behind the other alpha. It surprised Kihyun to learn him that he is an alpha too actually, he looks like not one. Contrary to Shownu who sits up like a statue and oozes a very strong charisma, young wolf- Changkyun definitely doesn’t look like an alpha with his smaller figure and he definitely doesn’t look like one when he takes glances to Kihyun’s way shyly.

Kihyun flattens his back to gain posture before he says, “The pink haired one is Hoseok hyung and tall one is Hyungwon. I’m Kihyun, Jackson’s friend who was just at the party because I needed some time to have fun but instead I’ve entangled with this mess.”

He sees the young wolf’s ears flatten and eyes go round, like he’s sad to hear that. With a small pang of guilt in his heart, Kihyun looks away to the leader of the pack.

“So where does this lead us? I only know so few about imprinting given the fact that I’m a vampire.”

“I can say that I have never heard anything like this before.” Shownu replies.

“A werewolf imprinting on a vampire?” Hyungwon asks and Shownu nods. “We’ve never heard anything like this too.”

“I can try to explain it like this. Imprinting is special to werewolves, to find our perfect mate. It’s permanent.” Shownu explains, starting with the basics. “It’s in our DNA, in every wolf’s DNA and some of them find their mates as they live and some of them don’t. It’s an instinct, the person we imprint on is _the one_ for us. Something about that person triggers imprinting, everybody has a different trigger of course and usually it’s mutual.”

“Because usually it happens between two wolf.” counters Kihyun.

“Yes, usually it’s a thing between werewolves but for some reason...” Shownu throws a look at the alpha who looks down to the carpet. “Changkyun imprinted on you.”

Kihyun takes a breath, shaking his head “How do you know it’s imprinting? Maybe he’s just annoyed with me? Or I don’t know something I did, triggered him to behave like that.”

“Unfortunately that’s not possible.” Jooheon speaks up. “Shownu hyung must have seen more wolf imprinting of course but I’ve witnessed a friend of ours imprinting recently. When you imprint, you release a specific scent. It’s your own scent but it’s more strong. Our friend did smell like he fell into a cauldron of cotton candy and I’ve smelled that sweet earth scent, Changkyun’s scent, Shownu hyung did too. He probably let it off the moment he laid eyes on you.”

Kihyun remembers the strong scent he smelled earlier when red hair wolf mentions it, the fresh earth mixed with strong pine.

“That scent is unmistakable, especially for wolves who imprinted already like Jackson hyung.”

Kihyun turns to the person in question, looking at him with questioning eyes. “You know what this is? You have a mate?”

Jackson shrugs carelessly. “I do and I have.”

“But we’ve never see you with anyone before.” Hoseok interferes in surprise.

“Jinyoung traveles a lot.” Jackson pouts at them. “You kept asking me why I was here well this is the reason, I came here to assist Kihyun and Changkyun. Kihyun you are my friend but also co-worker so it’s my duty to help you and Changkyun here is my kin.”

“Thanks for not saying anything before.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

“You are welcome.” Jackson fakes a smile. “And another thing that gave away it was indeed the imprinting, Changkyun’s trance like state. He grabbed you without saying anything and held your wrist firmly, ignoring everything we said and he didn’t reply any of us for a long time. Shownu even tried to use his pack leader abilities and that only worked until some extent and I had to stick a needle into his arm to calm him down. Sorry about that by the way but you didn’t give us any choice Kyun, you were going to rip my Chanel shirt if I’d try to hold you down, it’s Jinyoung’s gift I couldn’t allow that.”

Changkyun takes a glance to Kihyun before he shakes his head without saying anything.

“And…” Jooheon picks up where he left off. “I don’t know if you noticed but he put you behind him and faced us, his friends, like we are his enemies because he saw us as threats to you. Even though we are not just friends to him we are _his own pack_ and he knew that fact, it didn’t matter to him at the moment, because he thought we were a threat to the bond he established with you through imprinting. Because all of his focus was on you to protect you. He chose to turn against _his pack_ , and I think that should be enough proof for you.”

Kihyun swallows barely, he starts to rub his temples with the tip of his fingers like that’ll help the stinging pain that started to show itself.

Shownu nods in agreement. “Like Jooheon said, a pack is closer than a family and Changkyun would fight with us if it came down to it. Something in him, no matter what, was screaming Changkyun that you were his perfect mate. Right now too, he probably feels the effect of it.”

With that, all eyes turn to young alpha. He peeks from behind Shownu’s shoulder with flushed cheeks as he avoids Kihyun’s gaze. “I have it under control.”

Kihyun presses the tip of his fingers to his temples more. “So there is no way to undo this? What happens if mates don’t get along? What happens if one of them rejects the other? I’m sure not all agreements go so smooth, I’m sure some have problems.”

Changkyun whimpers silently and Kihyun of course, hears him. Damn vampire perks. He feels a little guilty for ignoring what the young wolf feels but he should just ask this question.

Shownu throws a look at the younger one next to him, and he seems hesitant to reply but eventually he talks like it’s important to not keep this information to himself. “A mate rejecting the other is very rare so cases too very rare but it usually results with one of them go sick in time and die due to heart break. Literally. When a werewolf imprints, their hormones mixes up like a smoothie and effects their body a lot. If they don’t act careful it affects their hearts as well. Imprinting is not just something physical, it’s also an emotional bond between two people.”

“But I’m a vampire not a werewolf!” Kihyun says in frustration. “I don’t feel this bond you’re talking about. I don’t feel the imprinting Changkyun feels. Isn’t there an exception for different species? What so now if I reject him, he’s gonna die? I don’t want to be responsible for that.”

Changkyun’s eyes go wide. “Don’t you feel it?”

Kihyun shakes his head. “I don’t. I feel like I normally do. No butterflies no protectiveness, no nothing.”

Shownu sighs. “Like I said, I’ve never heard anything like this before. I will consult with elders but I don’t know if we will find any information that’ll be useful. And we don’t know how long our research is gonna take so until then, if Kihyun doesn’t feel anything regarding this imprinting, Changkyun is going to be the only one who will suffer from..." He looks at the alpha with sorry eyes "...it’s side effects.

“You can’t expect me to accept this!” Kihyun scoffs. He is lost at options he has now, he knows it’s not his fault or choice but also it’s not Changkyun’s fault or choice either. He can’t cause anything to damage vampire-werewolf relationship, it’s already hanging on a thin thread he’s very aware of that and he can’t just leave this young wolf to get sick or worse, die because of his own selfishness. “There has to be another way. I mean—I don’t even know you? I was just at the party with my friends. I didn’t ask for this. I can’t just be Changkyun’s mate because his hormones are confused!”

Changkyun perks up then, not letting anyone talk, he throws a suggestion. “What if we start to date? Would that make you feel comfortable with the idea?”

Kihyun bites his lip as he contemplates the suggestion. “I--“

“That’s a reasonable idea.” Jackson says. “Until we can come up with a solution to solve this, yes Shownu I’ll help you, why don’t you try out it?”

Kihyun looks at him, eyebrows pulled together. “I don’t know. I’d like to help, I want this to be solved but…”

“We will do researches and everything but it’ll take time and it’s gonna be a torture for this kid Kihyun. He’s gonna want to be with you every minute, every second and he’s gonna miss you when he doesn’t see you. He’ll probably miss you when he sees you too but that’s not the point. The point is you can just help like this. Just try it out. You can have a few dates to see if you two can work it out. If it doesn’t work then it’ll be an experience for you. No vampire gets to date with a werewolf you know. It’ll be good. Unless if you are already dating with someone.” Jackson tilts his head and shakes his hand in the air. “If you do then just break up with them for a few months dude, it’s a life or death situation.”

“Are you seeing someone?” Changkyun asks then, his voice sounds small, like someone is holding his guts tightly and he’s forced to speak, like he is hurting.

“No. No I don’t see anyone.” Kihyun replies, seeing the hurt turn to relieve.

“He has lovers here and there but nothing serious for the past 50 years.” Hoseok adds.

Kihyun throws him a look, “I don’t think that’s relevant now hyung.”

“Oh… okay.”

Changkyun gets up then taking a few steps and stands before Kihyun. “I know we didn’t start off good and I know you didn’t expect yourself to find in a situation like this and I know we don’t know each other but I’m willing to get to know you if you’ll agree too.” He says with a soft, deep tone. Somehow he seems confident, not shy like he’s hiding behind Shownu. Seems like he really wants Kihyun to consider the idea and give a chance to it. “This thing… the imprinting was so sudden, I wasn’t expecting too but seems like now I’m forever bound to you… I’d like you to give me a chance if you don’t hate me that much.”

“Don’t worry, you are totally his type with your dangerous but sweet aura.” Hoseok smiles.

“Hyung.” Hyungwon nudges him sharply.

“What? He’s sweet.”

There is a tense silence among the occupants in the room then, Kihyun sees Changkyun’s ears flatten and his tail is wrapped around his belly in a protective way.

Kihyun understands what Changkyun is trying to say and honestly he is too baffled with the situation he found on his lap. He doesn’t know what to do but he can agree on one date if that’s gonna be helpful for their situation. Maybe if they spend some time together, they can find something that could be work to break this interspecies imprinting. Besides a date isn’t a commitment or anything and it’s not Kihyun’s life at stake if he rejects, it's Changkyun's and to be honest he definitely doesn’t want to be the cause that can end this wolf’s life.

“All right.” Kihyun says, looking up at the wolf before him. “We can go on a date, only one.”

Changkyun’s ears perks up, a gratitude smile pulls his lips up. “Thank you. That’s all I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are you thinking  
> Lemme know^^


	3. I Hope You Will Like Me Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!!!
> 
> I know it's been forever but here is our first date chapter, I hope you will like it!!  
> This story is much more fluffier than I planned to so I hope you like it*-*
> 
> Thank you so much for kudos and comments!! Please tell me what you think after you read it I'm really happy to read your thoughts!!
> 
> Have a nice day and have a good read^^

The weather is so nice. The autumn breeze is touching like a velvet on skin. The air is not heavy on the contrary it’s warm and lulling. Anyone can just let themselves fall asleep peacefully with a smile on their face.

But Changkyun sits under a tree with yellow, orange and still green leaves with a shaking body. He feels his hands are getting sweaty, his own heart beating crazy, his eyes keep searching around for a familiar face as his breath keeps threaten him to stuck in his lungs. Nervousness can’t even begin to describe how Changkyun feels as he waits for Kihyun to arrive. He has no idea how he managed to get through two days without seeing the other one while his body literally aches to have his presence around him. He can’t help it though, he knows he needs to learn how to live without Kihyun until he gets used to the idea. Hopefully.

Not everyone is lucky to meet with the person they are gonna spend the rest of their life with. Changkyun too didn’t expect it to happen to himself and of all the ways, he didn’t expect that person to be someone from another species, a vampire above everything else and he really didn’t expect him to not feel this bond he feels with every fiber of his body.

But Changkyun knows. Changkyun knows that if his body is telling Kihyun is the right person, then he is the right person. He trusts his instincts with everything he has and hopes everything will work out somehow with fate’s help.

Changkyun’s been waiting for twenty minutes under this pretty tree with an unfocused gaze and restless heart. He arranges his chair for the seventeeth time carefully. He specifically picked this table, thinking the leaves will prevent afternoon sun to bother vampire and the slowly falling leaves will somehow create a romantic aura. He looked up to favorite date cafes to find this place and it seems really pretty, he hopes Kihyun will appreciate it. He put a lot of effort on his outfit too, he picked a purple shirt in his jean jacket and picked his dark colored jeans and black boots to go with them. He styled his blonde hair letting it fall on his eyes.

Changkyun tries to take deep breathes, calm himself down but it feels so much like no matter how much he tries, he can’t make the air he takes in reach to his lungs and give him some sort of relief until he sees the sight of Kihyun. Then he feels his lungs fill in with happiness instead of air. He takes note the way his chest relaxes from it’s all pent up tension when the other one is within his reach as he greets the vampire enthustiactically .

“Hi! Hi!! Hello!” Changkyun smiles huge, trying really hard not to get up and bounce on his feet.

The vampire cringes a little at how he behaves but he gives of a small smile, along with a nod of acknowledgement.

Changkyun doesn’t have a clue about Kihyun’s expectations on their first date, and he is afraid any step too forward might be too much so he thinks about asking what they should do. If there is anything Kihyun wants to do, he is totally okay and he will do anything to make him happy but swallows every word when the vampire pulls the chair across him and sit with an unreadable face. And Changkyun feels something in him twists when the other one looks up at him with a huff, “I’ve looked into this imprinting thing, tried to do some research and seems like Shownu was right. In the past, there are very rare records of vampire-werewolf dating situations but nothing about a werewolf imprinting on a vampire. So I believe there is a grave mistake at somewhere.”

Changkyun’s eyes start to sting and his ears drops immediately, tail stop wiggling out of excitement upon hearing Kihyun’s words. He didn’t think these would be the first thing the other one say when he saw Changkyun.

Kihyun blinks his eyes when he sees the change in Changkyun’s expression.

“What… What happened?” Kihyun asks with a little guilt wrapped in his tone.

Changkyun’s lips quiver as he shakes his head. “Nothing.” He replies, dropping his eyes to his front.

“Come on, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Changkyun frowns. “I didn’t think these would be the first thing you’d say on our first date. Don’t you believe in love at first sight?”

Kihyun looks at him before he scoffs, “Does it even exist?”

Changkyun looks up at him. “Imprinting is something similar to love at first sight so yeah it exists.” He says and adds softly, “At least for me.”

Kihyun throws a skeptic look at him. “No, it doesn’t because you don’t love me. And I don’t love you either. You seem like you are confusing what your hormones tell you with what it really is.”

“I didn’t say I love you and I know you don’t love me too so don’t worry I’m not confusing anything with anything.” Changkyun replies with a pang in his heart.

Kihyun squints his eyes. “But you just said love at first sight.”

Changkyun fixes him a look. “I didn’t say I love you though. I asked if you believed in it or not. I’ve imprinted on you, yes but I wasn’t confessing you or anything. Real emotions and affection take time to built I know that. They don’t happen in a millisecond, you need to work hard to create them.”

Kihyun tilts his head with a pout. God, he looks so sweet, Changkyun’s heart melts with a sizzling pain.

“If you know that, then why did you want to go out for a date?” Vampire asks, clearly wondering what Changkyun is trying to go with this.

Changkyun feels a heat cover his chest and pretty sure his cheekbones are splashed with pink when he replies, “I was so excited with this date. I even picked my finest shirt to impress you somehow and I was really looking forward to it because you agreed to this date so I thought you’re willing to try but…” He looks up to the vampire with a small pout. “…you came in and you started saying you think there is a grave mistake.”

Kihyun bites his bottom lip. “You can’t blame me for that.” He says crossing his arms over his black leather jacket. “I wasn’t expecting to find myself in such situation. I was only attending a birthday party and attacked by a werewolf who tried to claim me as his eternal mate. Me, a vampire. I mean, don’t you think there is something wrong with it? And I don’t know, wouldn’t you want a werewolf as your mate? Someone who can feel what you feel?”

Changkyun shrugs, ears laying low with hurt. “I’m fine with you as my mate even though you are a vampire and I’m willing to try this out if you want too.” He says honestly but his eyes go wide and feels insecure as the words spill from his lips, “Unless if you have someone already… Do you have someone?”

Kihyun scoffs shaking his head. “No. I said I didn’t have anyone remember?”

Changkyun pouts cutely. “But your friends said you have lovers here and there so… I don’t know—“

“No, I’m not seeing anyone.” Kihyun denies, strongly than he intends. “If I was with someone, I wouldn’t agree to this date.”

Changkyun’s face light up with his answer. “Really?”

Kihyun snorts. “What do you think me for? Just because I’m a vampire do I have to live a drama-like life? Do I have to have someone with me constantly?”

Changkyun looks at him, eyes roaming on his face with curiosity. Kihyun has a really good face, he has pouty lips and pretty shining eyes, his black hair is framing his pale and handsome face so beautifully. His body is very good, he looks really intimidating and strong. His black leather jacket and black jeans look like they are just made for him. Overall he looks really good and most importantly Changkyun’s heart skips a whole beat whenever he glances at him so he honestly replies, “You are very handsome so I wouldn’t surprise if you had.”

Kihyun holds his gaze on him for a second before he visibly flusteres.

“Besides…” Changkyun continues. “I know not all werewolves are lucky like me, not all of them find their mates. Some wait until the last of their breathes and fail, but I was lucky enough to find mine, no matter how unexpected it turned out to be so I’m… I’m just happy.”

Kihyun stares, puzzled with werewolf’s reply until the words spill from his mouth. “You are okay with this?” He points between himself and wolf.

Changkyun shyly looks up to the vampire as a small smile tugs his lips, “Too obvious?” When Kihyun keeps staring at him with a slightly parted lips Changkyun adds in a hurry, “You don’t have to agree though I’m not trying to force you into anything. Just because I’ve imprinted on you, it doesn’t mean you have to jump into this. It’s me who is feeling the bond not you.” And despite his screaming heart he says, “You can walk away.”

Kihyun’s eyebrows are pulled in confusion. “How about repercussions? It’s effect on you? Shownu said there could be fatal results.”

“Don’t think about it to much.” Changkyun shrugs carelesly as much as he can and adds with an aching heart, “I was hoping we could at least be friends but if you don’t want that…” He says and pushes himself to continue even though his chest acts up in protest, “…I will find a way to solve it or I’m sure Shownu hyung will find a solution and I can use some pills, suppressants until then.”

It’s not that he is an expert about this or knows anything about the matter but something in the way Changkyun talks make Kihyun think using pills or suppressants will do more harm then good to him. He looks at the wolf sitting across him before he gives out a sigh and gets up from his place, “So what are we gonna do on this date?”

Changkyun’s eyes go wide with surprise, his ears perks up. “What?”

Kihyun clears his throat. “I said let’s go on a date.”

“You are not going?”

Kihyun raises a brow at the puppy. “Why would I do that? I agreed to this date so let’s just go on with it.”

Realizing that for some reason Kihyun is willing to try this out, Changkyun looks up happily, his tail starts to wiggle out of excitement. “Okay!” He replies a little loud, jumping up to his feet.

Kihyun lets out a huff and they start to walk, Changkyun stepping really bouncy. “So what do you have in mind?”

Changkyun turns to him with a smile. “I mean I don’t know. I was thinking about walking around and chatting to get to know each other but if you have anything else in mind, I’m totally fine with that. We can do whatever you want.”

Kihyun scoffs. “That’s your big plan to sweep my feet off? I thought you would be more organized.”

Changkyun looks at him offended. “Having you around is more than enough for me. Well… You suggest something then. What do you wanna do?”

Kihyun looks at him, ignoring the blush creeping on his cheeks due to wolf’s first statement he blinks his eyes. He tries to come up with an offer. “You said let’s date so you should find out what to do.”

“You can’t think of anything better to do, right?”

“Shut up.” Kihyun pouts. “I can’t suggest anything because we don’t know anything about each other.”

Changkyun nods understanding, stepping in front of Kihyun who throws him a curious look and offers his hand. “Hello, I’m Im Changkyun. I’m 19 years old and I’m an alpha werewolf. I like purple so much, I like listening music and sometimes I rap along with it. I like spring and autumn even though I did born during winter. I like working out, I don’t have many friends but my pack is both my family and friends so it’s okay. I plan on studying biology because I’m curious about my kind. I’m usually very quiet but when I drink, I tend to act clingy. Sometimes I’m really impulsive and sometimes I overthink everything. I’m very loyal to people who are important to me and sometimes I’m really sappy. If you have anything more to ask I’ll be answering gladly.”

Kihyun looks at him for a moment before he reaches his hand out to shake wolf’s hand with an amused smile. “You are so silly.”

Changkyun pouts. “What—“

“I’m Yoo Kihyun, I’m a 317 years old vampire. I like autumn because it’s not too hot or cold, it’s the perfect time of the year. I like watching movies and tv series, I practically finished almost everything on Netflix. I like singing and reading, I think I’ve read Wuthering Heights for a hundred time. I hate when things are messy, I tend to keep everything organized. I’m very good at cooking but I have a bit of a short temper so I usually do that alone. I dislike pretentiousness even though Hyungwon sometimes says I act a bit cocky. I like taking photos. I’m picky as I choose who I’m gonna be friends with or people I’m gonna get close so I don’t have many friends too but seems like it may change. If you have anything more to ask I’ll be answering gladly.”

Changkyun’s eyes shine as he listens Kihyun talk with his beautiful voice, very happy with him going along with Changkyun’s silly act. The happiness in his tone is unmistakable when he says, “Nice to meet you Kihyun. Let’s have fun on our date.”

Kihyun hums in agreement and they start to walk slowly.

Changkyun can barely stop his tail wiggle happily, he thought Kihyun would reject or want things to go at his pace but seems like he is okay with taking things slowly which it’s something great because he could reject the wolf or he could walk away without agreeing into anything but he didn’t.

“I know a really good ice cream parlor. Would you like to grab an ice cream and walk around talking?” Changkyun suggests, skipping and he thinks about the longest way to his favorite ice cream shop when Kihyun nods wordlessly.

The vampire throws a glance at the wolf. “You said you wore your finest shirt right?” He asks after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah…” Changkyun replies weakly but he feels displeased when he looks down to his dark purple shirt underneath his jean jacket. He left his first three button open to show off his muscles, obviously but now he feels like he did a mistake? Maybe he picked a wrong shirt to wear. Maybe he should have gone for the yellow shirt with dandelion patterns on it instead of choosing this one but this is the most expensive shirt he owns. A good first impression is always important but Changkyun knows he blew that chance up so he tried his best to give a good second impression, hoping it would work. It didn’t work?

His worries disappear in a millisecond when Kihyun casually says, “You look cute.” And then he looks away but Changkyun sees the slight pink at the tip of his ears. He knows his ears are blazing, probably more pink than the vampire’s.

“Thank you.” He replies shyly. He feels like his knees are giving out. “You look really good too.”

“Thanks.” Kihyun scoffs. He tucks his hands in his black jeans, throws a curious look at the wolf. “I’m wondering about something.”

“What is it? You can ask me anything.”

Kihyun hums. “You said you are an alpha.”

“Yes.” Changkyun nods softly.

“Shownu is an alpha too and you are in his pack. How does that work? I thought you wolves have some sort of hierarchy among yourselves and having more than one alpha in a pack can cause power plays.”

Changkyun nods in agreement. “That’s true and like Shownu hyung said before, we are a rare pack.”

“How come?” Kihyun asks curiously.

“I’ve met Shownu hyung when I started middle school and he was always so kind and protective over me. He was an alpha even before he changed you see. And we met Jooheon hyung a year later, we became really good friends. He offered us to stay with him at his grandma’s house, the house we live in right now and my family’s in America for years, Shownu hyung was living by himself so we agreed. After that, we decided to be a pack no matter what. Nowadays betas can live off by themselves without joining a pack and alphas go out to build their own pack but we didn’t do that. Jooheon hyung turned out to be a beta and I was an alpha but it didn’t matter. We were together not because of our status but because of our relationship so we stayed together.” Changkyun smiles, remembering some fond memories. “And that’s how we became a pack.”

Kihyun who listens him carefully, seems like he is impressed with the way Changkyun talks. “You seem like you value your pack a lot.”

“Yes, our bond is beyond everything.” Changkyun nods happily. He really does value his hyungs a lot. He wouldn’t change his pack over anything.

Kihyun hums in thought. “Yet you were ready to take down them for me.”

Changkyun blushes as he nods slowly. “Imprinting is kinda wild emotion. You mattered the most then.”

It Kihyun’s turn to blush so he looks down to the road they are walking on, trying to hide it. “So uhm… that’s why it didn’t work when Shownu tried to talk you down when we first met and you kinda jumped on me? Because he’s not above your rank?”

“Yes. He can’t use his pack leader power over me because I’m an alpha too but I listen him because I respect him so much.” Changkyun explains and throws an apologetic look to vampire’s way. “I’m sorry for that day by the way, I wasn’t totally in control because I was overpowered by my instincts. I never meant to hurt you.”

Kihyun shakes his head. “It’s okay. Now I know why you were like that so I can understand.”

Changkyun blushes furiously, remembering how he acted.

“How about you and your two other friend?” Changkyun asks, trying to brush his own embarrassment away.

“What about us?” Kihyun raises a brow, tilting his head.

“I don’t know much about vampires but I know you usually like to hang out alone yet you three seem pretty close.”

Kihyun lets out a soft huff. “All three of us have turned by the same vampire and we lived together for a long time in our maker’s castle. After she was gone, we moved in to our places but we never stopped looking out for each other.”

“That’s nice.” Changkyun comments, he feels happy to hear that Kihyun is not alone and there are people who care about him. “You are a pack in your own way.”

“Yeah I think you can put it like that.” Kihyun smiles amusingly. “And we do business together so it’s kinda impossible for me to ignore them.”

Changkyun looks at him curiously. “Yeah you are friends of Jackson hyung because you’re working with him. He has a shipping company, what kind of business do you run?”

“Real estate.” Kihyun replies. “And we collaborate with Jackson about moving furniture for customers.”

“That seems interesting.” Changkyun comments.

“Not really actually.” Kihyun rolls his eyes amusingly. “We usually do work with non-humans and some of them are pretty tough to deal with.”

Changkyun tilts his head in curiosity. “Then why did you get into this business?”

“It kinda happened naturally as we live I guess.” Kihyun shrugs. “After buying more houses we can live in, we wanted to sell some and we were good at it so we decided to do it as a job.”

“Houses?” Changkyun asks in surprise and he adds “Wow you must be rich.” When Kihyun nods.

Kihyun lets out a soft giggle. “I’m living for a long time of course I saved some money. Turns out, houses are good investments.”

“I guess.” Changkyun nods, amazed by the vampire. “I’m working part time and I barely managed to earn enough Money to pay for my first semester. And we’re here by the way.” He says and shows the shop across the street.

They walk towards their destination, a small yet very cute looking ice cream parlor. Walls painted pastel purple, a few white table and chair decorated with autumn theme, there are leaves around.

“This is my favorite ice cream spot.” Changkyun announces with a happy face when they walk in.

Kihyun looks around. “I see why you like this place. It’s like a combination of things you told me earlier.”

Changkyun’s chest warms up. “You like it?”

Kihyun nods softly. “So what should we get?” He says and they walk to dipping cabinet freezers.

“Oh! They have a lot of flavors! You can just pick anything, all of them tastes so good.” Changkyun replies excitedly. He is very happy that Kihyun liked the place.

Kihyun checks the flavors diligently, reading each one of their name carefully and Changkyun waits for him to pick something while staring at him, watching the vampire’s mouth move as he silently mutter something to himself, his hair fall to his eyes when he slightly bends forward to look at the flavors at the back. His handsome face is illuminated by the light from the freezer and Changkyun can’t help but feel his own heart filled with something warm more and more each passing second.

“Do you have a favorite?” Kihyun turns to him eventually, not managing to decide on something and totally misses Changkyun blushing pink when wolf turns his gaze to the freezer.

“I like dark chocolate and almond.” Changkyun replies, eyeing the ice creams.

“I never tried them.” Kihyun purses his lips. He thinks for a moment and announces, “I think I’ll get mint choco.”

“Really?” Changkyun lifts his eyebrows in surprise. “I’ve never tried that one but I have a feel that it tastes like toothpaste. It has that kind of vibe.”

“It doesn’t.” Kihyun snorts. “That’s like my favorite.”

“Oh…” Changkyun nods in thought. “Then I’ll get that one.”

Kihyun throws him a curious look. “But you said you didn’t like it.”

Changkyun shakes his head softly, cheeks redden a little. “I’ve never tried it but seems like you like it so I’m willing to. Maybe I will like that flavor who knows?” He replies, his ears burn and turns parlor owner to order his ice cream.

“Then I will get dark chocolate and almond.” Kihyun adds to his order, stepping next to him.

Surprising, Changkyun turns to him curiously. There is something on Kihyun’s face, something Changkyun can’t decipher but the soft smile on his lips is so pretty when the vampire says, “What? Maybe I will like that flavor who knows.” He shrugs and Changkyun smiles back at him then, feeling his heart getting warmer.

It’s nice. He doesn’t know what it is but this, this is nice.

And it’s something, beginning of something good or bad but still it’s something and Changkyun is wiling to work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what do you think^^  
> I hope you liked the chapter  
> I will try to deliver the next one as soon as possible^^


	4. Happy Halloween With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments  
> I hope you will like this chapter as well^^  
> I wrote 7k lmao that's like chapter 1 and 2 combined  
> Anyways have fun~~
> 
> Btw I'll do grammar check later so sorry beforehand

It doesn’t stay with just one date like Kihyun agreed at the beginning. He has a feeling like that was Changkyun’s plan all along but Kihyun can’t say he was tricked into having second, third, fourth dates because he simply wanted them to happen. Despite the situation he found himself in as he get to know Changkyun more and more, Kihyun doesn’t feel weirded out because the other one has an odd charm. Maybe it’s because he is very young comparing to Kihyun and he gets excited at anything. It was fun to see him try mint choco ice cream for the first time for instance. Or maybe because he is such a genuine person and it’s hard to find people like him anymore. Or maybe for some other reason but whatever it is, it’s okay because Kihyun has nothing to do at the moment so this topic is becoming more and more interesting to him, he is very curious about what this thing will lead them to. That’s why he simply agrees to other dates.

This time they go to have burger. Kihyun learns that Changkyun hates pickles and takes them out.

“So where is our next stop?” Kihyun asks after they walk out of the burger house.

“I have my shift today.” Changkyun pouts. He was so happy until they step outside but now he seems like somebody threw a ball at his face. Kihyun knows he is not doing it on purpose, the kid is very expressionist so he doesn’t realize that he is giving away his reactions. It’s cute though.

“I can drop you off.” Kihyun offers.

“Then what do you think about me getting you a coffee at the cafe I’m working as a part timer so you can see there too? It’s a very nice place.” Changkyun’s eyes light up with hope. “You don’t have to stall there, just enough time for a one single coffee. What do you say?”

Kihyun thinks for a second. He’s planning on going home but he can make time for a coffee. “Coffee, fine by me.” He replies.

Changkyun smiles up and they get inside Kihyun’s car to drive to the cafe Changkyun works.

Kihyun fetches his phone to write location to GPS and sees Hyungwon’s message to him. They don’t work during weekends but apparently there is a paper he needs to sign so Hyungwon asks him to come back to the company. Kihyun throws a look at Changkyun who sits next to him and thinks it’ll be impolite to walk away when he already agreed to have a coffee with him.

“Hyungwon texted me about a paper I need to sign.” Kihyun says and he sees Changkyun’s face fall very visibly.

“Oh… You’re leaving?”

Kihyun shakes his head hurrily. “No, I was just wondering if it’s okay for me to ask him bring those documents to the cafe.”

Changkyun’s expression lights up again. “Of course! It’s okay, you can just sign there. It’s also suitable for meetings. I mean it’s a bit small but we can arrange if you want.”

“It’s just one paper.” Kihyun laughs and texts back to Hyungwon and throws his phone to the side, ignoring Hyungwon’s ‘I’m not your servant’ message as he starts to drive.

The cafe is twenty minutes away.

A small but neat cafe welcomes them when they enter. It’s like Changkyun said, it’s cute. A little bit crowded but that means people choose to come here so it must serve well. Decoration is nice too. There are webs hanging from a witch hat lamp, a few skeletons sit on chairs, different size of pumpkins are on tables. It’s decorated like this probably because Halloween is coming, Kihyun thinks. He’s never been a person to get enthusiastic about the said holiday. After having so much parties in various places with various people it kinda gets boring. This year he just plans on staying in home, binging whatever Halloween drama Netflix is gonna offer to him while drinking an 0 negative.

“This spot is the best, you can see the whole cafe but it’s secluded.” Changkyun happily pulls Kihyun to a window side table that has a small, decorative orange pumpkin with a smiley face on the side.

“Cafe looks nice.” Kihyun comments.

Corner of Changkyun’s eyes crinkle. “You like it? It was my idea to decorate it like this.”

Kihyun nods his head slowly. It’s a bit much for his preference but it’s obvious that Changkyun worked hard on it so there is no need to be rude.

“Do you have any beverage preference?” Changkyun asks happily with wide eyes after he is settled. He looks like a puppy waiting for a bone. So cute.

Blood, is the first answer that pops in Kihyun’s mind and he can say it out loud just to tease with the young wolf but he prefers not to, thinking he might not like it so he answers, “Surprise me.” With that Changkyun walks away, literally bouncing because he is too excited. Always fun to see him like this.

“Hey.” Kihyun hears someone greet him and Hyungwon takes the seat across him with a frown. “Next time, don’t tell me to bring things to you. I’m not your assistant.”

“Hi to you too sweetpie.” Kihyun replies with a fake smile. Hyungwon rolls his eyes and puts the document he mentioned on the table.

“What is this place?” Hyungwon asks, glancing around when Kihyun grabs papers to check. “And why is it so over decorated, yeah okay we get it Halloween is coming wohoooo.”

Kihyun throws him a glare. “It’s Changkyun’s workplace and he helped decorating here so be nice.”

Hyungwon smirks. “I see you are getting into this soulmate imprinting thing. What now, you fancy him?”

“He’s not bad to hang around with.” Kihyun shrugs, reading the outlines of the documents. “Besides, I’m not getting into this soulmate imprinting thing. I’m literally trying to help the kid, keep him healthy and safe until someone come up with a way to solve this problem.”

“And why is that? Hm?” Hyungwon tilts his head. “Why are you so worried about his health? He’s such a cute kid, I’ll give you that but what does it matter if he survive or die? You never cared about wolves this much before. You never cared about anyone like this.”

Kihyun looks up at his friend with a sigh. “I will give you three reasons. A, because if something happens to him it’s gonna be directly because of me and B, I don’t want anything to happen that can cause problem between two kinds and C, I definitely don’t want to be the person who caused that problem.”

Hyungwon scoffs. “Oh please, like you can singlehandedly manage to break the balance. You are getting way ahead of yourself.”

Kihyun throws him a glare. “I—“

“Hey Hyungwon hyung!” Changkyun comes back with two mugs on a tray. “I totally forgot you were coming.”

“Hey there Changkyun.” Hyungwon greets back and throws a teasing look at Kihyun who still glares at him. “It’s okay since you forget about anything when you are around Kihyun. Don’t worry.”

Changkyun doesn’t say anything but he smiles, just blushes a lot. 

“Would you like to drink something?”

“No, he’s just leaving.” Kihyun replies and Hyungwon throws him a look before he turns to Changkyun with a smile, “I would like to, yes please.” He says, looking at the mugs Changkyun place on the table. “I’d like to have this one please.”

Kihyun grabs his mug with a glare to Hyungwon and pulls it to his side. There are small pumpkins placed on the edge of the mugs and marshmallows that look like ghosts swim inside. It’s cute and it tastes good.

“It’s Minhyuk hyung’s special beverage. He prepared this for Halloween. It’s kinda our brand drink for season.” Changkyun explains. “I’ll go get one for you.”

“Oh hi there.” Someone greets them, a brown haired guy with an apron smiles to them with a tray pressed to his chest.

“Minhyuk hyung I was just talking about your Hot Choker. It’s really amazing. Hyungwon hyung wants to try it too.” Changkyun says happily and the other guy pats his shoulder with a blush.

“Well I’m glad if you like it.” Minhyuk says and throws a glance at the vampires. “So who are these fellows?”

Changkyun turns to Kihyun. “Well this is Kihyun my… my friend. And this is Hyungwon, Kihyun’s friend.”

Kihyun lifts an eyebrow when he hears how Changkyun introduces him but then again the kid is probably avoide saying soulmate because Kihyun is not comfortable with the word. But still, friend doesn't sit well with Kihyun too.

"Kyun mentioned you before." Minhyuk greets them with a nod. “Well I’m Minhyuk, me and Changkyun are working here together. It was my mom’s cafe but she was about to sink it to the deepest hole so I came along and took over. And then my little puppy came, so here we are.” He says, ruffling Changkyun’s hair happily.

“Your puppy?” Hyungwon snorts. “I wonder if you know.”

Minhyuk tilts his head to him with an amused face. “I know very well, vampire don’t worry.”

Hyungwon’s smile changes to surprise.

“Oh by the way…” Minhyuk turns to Kihyun with a smile. “If you ever hurt my sweet puppy, I can assure you that I will be the one who put the last nail on your coffin.” He says and then smiles more, “But I don’t think you will right?”

Kihyun looks at the guy, unsure if he should be afraid or not. He isn’t.

“Hyung…” Changkyun holds Minhyuk’s hand and throws a glance at Kihyun.

“Oh you asked for another Hot Choker right? I’ll go make that.” Minhyuk says sweetly and walks away like he didn’t just threatened Kihyun.

Changkyun turns to Kihyun with an alarmed face. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. Minhyuk hyung is a bit like that…”

“What? Maniac?” Hyungwon suggests seriously.

“No!” Changkyun shakes his head in denial. “He’s just very protective of me.”

“I guess everyone around you take it as a job to take care of you.” Kihyun comments, feeling the need to point it out.

“I guess.” Changkyun admits with a shy smile. 

“How does he know?” Hyungwon asks curiously.

“Know what? About us?” Changkyun asks and the other one nods. “His grandma was a witch. She thought him a lot about different kinds and Minhyuk hyung is not one yet but he practices to be a wizard. Actually this place is like a cafe for people like us.”

When he say that Kihyun looks around and realizes that there are two fairy sitting at the table across the room and a siren walks out with a coffee-to-go. It’s weird that he didn’t realize it sooner. Probably because he was listening whatever Changkyun say.

“Interesting.” Hyungwon comments and Minhyuk comes back with the mug and place it in front of Hyungwon.

“So you guys are going to Jackson’s Halloween party?” Brown haired guy pulls up a chair to sit.

“Jackson’s party?” Kihyun asks, raising an eyebrow before he drinks a mouthful from the hot cocoa. It's really good. 

“Yeah, we’re invited.” Changkyun comments and takes a sip from his drink.

“I mean he told us too but I don’t know. We’ve been to so many Halloween parties, it becomes pointless after a while.” Hyungwon shrugs.

Changkyun’s eyes go wide, “So you are not coming?” He asks but Kihyun knows he asks it to him.

“Well… I don’t know…” Hyungwon starts.

“Clearly you’ve never been to a good party for a… for how long? 80 years?” Minhyuk says.

“15.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “Chanel did a good job with the 70s theme at 2005.”

“I get that you are rich hot stuff.” Minhyuk waves his hand at him. “But it’s clear that you should check this one out. And I’m sure Changkyun would be really happy to see his eternal love there.”

Changkyun flusteres. “Let’s not put it that way.” He glances at Kihyun.

“Why? You were so excited about picking costumes just because you thought this Kihyun guy is Jackson’s friend and he might come to the party. What now?” Minhyuk throws a look at him.

“Minhyuk hyung.” Changkyun whines, tip of his ears go pink.

Minhyuk completely ignores him. “So are you coming or should we find other guys to hook up there?”

“Minhyuk hyung please.” Changkyun says, clinging to his arm desperately before he turns to Kihyun, “I won’t hook up with anyone.” He shakes his head repeatedly.

It’s obvious that Minhyuk is trying to solidify that Kihyun is coming to the party and he is teasing Changkyun deliberately but well… it’s fun to see.

Kihyun clears his throat. “Yeah I… Uh I think we will be there. We have nothing planned for the night.” He says.

Hyungwon throws him a look but gets kicked under the table so he stays silent.

“Great.” Minhyuk claps his hand happily and bumps his shoulder to Changkyun’s.

“Wait a minute, I totally forgot about this Halloween party.” Changkyun suddenly says with an alarmed tone. His face saddens in a second like someone kicked him from his tummy.

“What?” Kihyun asks, wondering why he looks so upset right now.

“I… I mean…” Changkyun says but he doesn’t continue, he keeps looking around.

“Hey pretty boy, come help me clean the tables.” Minhyuk says and gets up, grabbing Hyungwon’s arm.

“What? Why?” Hyungwon asks but gets up, letting Minhyuk pull him away.

Kihyun hears Minhyuk say, “Obviously Kyun is gonna say something to Kihyun. Read the room man. Oh God you are handsome but seems like you are a bit slow.”

Kihyun smirks when he hears that and stops listening, focusing on Changkyun. “What happened?”

“It’s just…” Changkyun starts with a pout. “We agreed going on another date but I had some other thing in mind, I totally forgot about Halloween so I’m…”

“You what?” Kihyun insists. He doesn’t understand why Changkyun is being so weird about this.

Changkyun huffs a breath. “I’m afraid for you to count this as our next date and cancel the other thing I have in mind.”

Kihyun frowns. This is he’s worried about? “Well if that’s what you are worried about you don’t have to. Because we are not going there together so it’s not completly a date.”

“So what are you saying?” Changkyun asks confused.

“I'm saying that we can still go on that date you planned because we are both invited to the party, it's not something we agreed together so it's not a date, technically.” Kihyun replies and Changkyun looks at him, “So I’ll see you both at Halloween and on the other date?” he asks, reveling in the brief flash of surprise that lights up his brown eyes before he covers it behind an easy smile.

Kihyun smiles. “I suppose.”

Changkyun processes what he says and gives up a deep breath. “Oh thank god. For a second, I thought you would bail out.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes but he’s amused to see Changkyun happy.

“You guys done? Changkyun looks happy so I think you guys are done.” Minhyuk comes back. “Your friend has a really nice ass but he’s terrible at holding his balance. He almost tipped the tray and dropped everything to the floor.”

“Because you suddenly turned around and I almost bumped you!” Hyungwon says, flustered.

Huh, it’s an interesting sight.

“Whatever.” Minhyuk waves his hand at him and grabs Changkyun’s hand to get him up. “Seems like you are done here so bye, we have work to do.” He says and turns away, “See you guys at Halloween.”

“See you Kihyun.” Changkyun smiles and Kihyun nods, watching Minhyuk take him away.

“What do you mean we don’t have plans? I thought we were going to have fun while watching Netflix? You’ve hurt me man.” Hyungwon smirks and Kihyun glares at him for the millionth time.

“Shut up.” Kihyun says as he gets up from his place. “It’s interesting for you to not insult a human because you don’t like them but seems like you liked Minhyuk coming at you.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes to him before he steps out of the door. “Shut up.”

<-.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.->

“Boohooooo!”

“Oh my god.” Kihyun rubs his temples with a sigh.

“We are vampires Jackson, do you really think we would get scared of ghosts?” Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “Dude grow the hell up.”

“I found it a little bit terrifying. Good job Jackson.” Hoseok says with thumbs up.

Jackson nods happily in his white ghost costume and steps aside to let them get inside.

Kihyun remembers the last time he was here it was another party but he didn’t go through pleasant times. Hopefully today, he can have some nice time.

“You guys can get inside. There’s a blood punch for you three. You remember the fairies from work? Some of them are here. My pack is around, Jinyoung mentioned a few of his friends will be coming but I doubt they will cause any problem. Shownu’s pack is gonna be here soon so you can go inside.”

“You guys go and I’ll join you.” Kihyun says and ushers Hyungwon and Hoseok to go. He turns to Jackson but before he can say anything the guy starts, “No we haven’t found anything yet. I’ve consulted to the elders, they don’t know anything about it but they will ask some witches. They think maybe they can come up with some spell.”

Kihyun nods slowly. He was hoping some development in the process but apparently there is nothing. “Thank you.” He says nonetheless.

Jackson pats his shoulder. “I know you are in a tough spot but we are working on it so don’t frown.”

“Yeah.” He nods and walks inside and to the back yard to find his friends and he finds them away from eyes, near the punch. Kihyun can tell Jackson nailed it with this cocktails because even after one drink, he feels it’s effecting him. Being a vampire kinda dulls other drinks and meals for Kihyun. Sure he can eat and drink but nothing can replace the thrill and fullness blood gives him. Alcohol is one of the things that lost is charm in time because Kihyun is used to it but this drink is really good. Maybe Jackson asked some witches to help him out with the recipe.

Hoseok and Hyungwon seem to like it too, they grab another cup as well.

Kihyun’s ear catches a rapid heartbeat while they’re talking about some lawsuit and he tunes in, blocking everything else. He knows who it belongs to, he doesn’t need to see him to confirm but when Changkyun gets inside the salon, Kihyun knows he was right. He kinda got used to Changkyun’s heartbeat somehow, it’s always like his heart is beating two times at a millisecond and sometimes doesn’t beat at all in his way.

Now too, when Changkyun walks outside to the yard, his heart stops for a second before it starts to beat so fast as he happily waves at Kihyun and Kihyun nods, letting him know that he saw him.

“Looks like somebody’s puppy is here.” Hoseok smirks and pouts when Kihyun glares at him. “What? I think that’s cute.”

“Shouldn’t you go to him? Because you know, now that you two are an item.” Hyungwon adds cutely but Kihyun knows he is totally mocking with the guy so he throws him a glare too.

“Just because he is imprinted on me, it doesn’t mean we are gonna walk around like we are joined by the hip.”

“But look how he dressed up Ki, he dressed up like the red riding hood. Look at his red cloak. Don’t you think he looks cute?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes again but mutters, “Yeah he does.” He says and downs his drink. “I’m gonna say hi.”

“Yeah go for your pup!” Hyungwon laughs and Kihyun flips one to him before he walks to the wolf.

Changkyun wears a beige shirt under a dark red vest and a black panths, his broad shoulders are covered with the red cloak, his blonde hair falls to his eyes, making him look so soft and there is a little bit of makeup on his face. He looks really good. Back in his old days, Kihyun would definitely take him away.

Kihyun himself is wearing a dark green jumper with a white shirt in it and his sun glass hanged on.

“Hey.” He greets Changkyun, watching how his eyes light up more.

“Hi. You look really handsome. Top Gun right?” Changkyun asks enthusiastically.

“Yeah.” Kihyun replies, content with the flattery.

“I’ve never seen that movie. I mean I’ve heard of it obviously because it’s very popular but I’ve never watched it thoroughly.”

“It’s one of the greatest movies of all time. You should definitely see it.”

“Will do. Maybe we’ll watch it together?” Changkyun asks, tilting his head innocently.

Kihyun can see what he is doing but he doesn’t call him out. He can’t get upset with the kid because he is trying and he can’t blame him too. And it’s nothing. Watching one of his favorite with anyone is okay so he simply nods.

He plans on asking about Minhyuk whereabouts but his words get cut when he hears someone approach them with a weird aura and stay closer than normal.

“Changkyun.” The guy with a spy costume and two other guy, one is dressed like royalty and the other one is dressed like another spy stand in front of them.

“Yong.” Changkyun nods but Kihyun can see his expression is changed. He doesn’t look like a cute guy who was flirting with him a moment ago, he looks dangerous. Kihyun remembers this face. It’s not a good sign.

“What are you doing here with a…” The guy- Yong makes a gesture with his hand like he is dismissing a mosquito and looks at Kihyun with a disgusted expression on his face. “A blood sucker?”

Hoseok and Hyungwon are standing next to Kihyun in a blink of an eye. They seem confused like Kihyun. They know what’s going on of course, it’s not the first time they encounter with a hostile wolf but they can’t just tackle the guy, it’s inappropriate.

“If you are here for a fight, you won’t get what you want. This is a party and I’m here to have fun so leave us alone Yong.” Changkyun throws him a glare, his lips are quavering enough to show his teeth slightly. Kihyun can see his posture is slightly tilted to Kihyun like he is somehow trying to hide him behind his body which is laughable considering the fact that Kihyun is not a mere human, he is a bloody vampire who is capable of protecting himself from some werewolf. But he chooses not to vocalize his thoughts, letting Changkyun do whatever he wants because this is something he should be dealing with obviously.

But still he stands on alerted, just in case. His eyes rapidly dart to Changkyun and the other guy, trying to figure out what he can do if he needs to defend them.

Jooheon seems to rush next to Changkyun in his Joker costume. “Don’t cause any scene Yong.”

Yong smirks, doesn’t seem like he hears Jooheon. It’s obvious that he ignores the other wolf on purpose because he continues to look at the young wolf. “You can’t just bring this kind here Changkyun. It’s Jackson’s house , a werewolf territory man. What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Changkyun growls, his hands shake. Kihyun can see he’s trying so hard to stay calm. “They are invited here as guests, just like you. And they are with me Yong. Don’t you ever dare to touch them. Do you get me?” He mutters the words with a controlled voice but even Kihyun can sense the threat laying under it.

“Oh really?” Yong’s face chances to a taunting expression. “Perhaps Jackson invited them as a sport. They’ll run and we’ll catch?” He says and reaches towards Kihyun.

Changkyun growls very loud, intimidating and grabs Yong’s hand, twisting to his back. Yong yelps in pain with flash of scare mixed with surprise on his face.

The wolf struggles to free his arm with a hurt face but Changkyun laughs at his futile efforts and twists his arm a little more before he pushes Yong to guy’s friends who are looking like they are shocked.

Kihyun is shocked.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing? Are you insane?” Yong asks with a horror in his eyes. He rubs his wrist repeatedly, Kihyun can see the red finger marks shaping slowly. He didn’t think Chankyun grabbed him that hard.

“I told you to leave Yong.”

“You are crazy. I will tell my alpha about this.” Yong says, his nostrils are flaring up.

Changkyun smirks. “Tell her please. I’m sure Hwasa is gonna be very happy to hear that you tried to attack my mate and I’ve defended my ground. I don’t know what she will think about you though.”

Yong seems like he is taken aback with Changkyun’s words. “Your mate?” He glances at Kihyun who tries hard to keep a neutral face. It’s really hard.

“I’ve heard the rumours but I didn’t think it was true. What the fuck Changkyun? You are mates with this creature?”

“Watch your tongue or I will rip it out.” Changkyun warns sweetly cold.

Yong looks at him in disbelief for a moment and scoffs. “It’s hard to take you serious when you look this lame. You literally dressed like a prey. You are already under his spell aren’t you? I bet you let him bite you. I bet you enjoy it.”

“Don’t you fucking—“

“What’s going on here?” Shownu calls out as he approaches with a woman, another wolf and Kihyun sees the other three wolf hold their gaze down.

“These guys tried to touch Kihyun, hyung.” Jooheon replies when the alpha arrives and Shownu looks at Changkyun and then the other wolves.

Yong shakes his head in disapproval. “You could have imprint on anyone. A werewolf, a human even a fairy but you chose to imprint on a vampire?” He says with a displeased expression. “You are a disgrace to this kind Changkyun.”

“Yong.” The woman says sternly and the omega looks at her, offended.

Kihyun feels enraged with the things he is hearing. His eyes catch Changkyun’s tail shake slightly but it stays still after a second.

Changkyun shrugs carelessly. “Thanks. And you are the pride of this kind apparently. If you’ve decided to choose helpless attempts to gain some self satisfaction to show how tough you are to your friends by trying to pick a verbal fight with an alpha after you realized you can’t take me down in a physical fight, don’t bother omega. You couldn’t get me by force and you can’t get me by your words. You are not on my level so get lost.” He presses on the words with growls and takes a step towards the other one. “If you want to try a physical fight, I’m all for it. Let’s try and see if I can break your arm this time.”

Yong gapes like a fish, unable to form any sentences he grabs his own wrist like he is trying to protect it.

Changkyun smirks. “Thought so.”

“That’s enough.” Shownu says and he leans to mutter something to the woman next to him and her expression turns cold.

“I will deal with them Hyunwoo. I’m really sorry.” The woman says and turns to wolves with fiery eyes. She doesn’t have to say anything, the moment she turns around again they follow behind wordlessly.

“You okay?” Shownu asks Changkyun, patting on his shoulder and Changkyun nods his head slowly like he is getting out of some daze. Shownu squeezes his shoulder once and turns to vampires. “Werewolves are territorial and some of them are brought up to believe they should defend their ground no matter what. Hwasa will teach them better, sorry on their behalf. Come, I’ll get you some drinks.” He says and shows them the way to the bar. Hoseok and Hyungwon throws a look at Kihyun and Kihyun nods, gesturing them to go.

Kihyun takes a deep breathe and then he realizes that he’s been holding his breath, metaphorically.

Changkyun doesn’t turn towards him so Kihyun waits for him and after a moment when Changkyun turns to Kihyun, his eyes are soft, his wolf ears are laying, “Oh my god I’m so embarrassed.” He says, looking at him with an apologetic face. Kihyun is baffled, it’s the last thing he expected Changkyun to say after a tense moment like that. And embarrassment shouldn’t be the feeling Changkyun is having right now, he looked really cool.

“It’s okay.” Kihyun replies and after pausing a second. “Are you okay?” He asks.

Changkyun nods slowly. “I’m okay but it’s ruined.”

Kihyun frowns. “What’s ruined?”

“He said I looked lame. I’ve tried so much for this costume but it’s ruined now.” Changkyun pouts so cutely, holding the edge of his cloak and honestly Kihyun can’t believe he’s the same guy who was growling and ready to attack the other wolves five minutes ago.

Kihyun stares at him and he can’t look away from the wolf. He appears to be kind of small in stature, almost as the same as Kihyun but the vampire knows he’s very powerful, his power feels like a caress from this distance, lulling him into a kind of silky, warm, wrapped-up place. Kihyun can see his chocolate brown eyes, his hair is soft looking, styled in a kind of swoop that looks like caramel swirls.

Kihyun has a sudden sharp yearning for caramel.

The wolf looks really nice so he honestly admits, “You look nice Changkyun.”

Changkyun looks at him, his eyes start to shine again. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Kihyun finds himself smiling. “Really.”

“Thank you kind sir.” Changkyun nods cutely and adds with a giggle, seems like his mood is up again, “I’m totally not visiting my grandma so you can pick up from these.” He holds up his candy basket Kihyun didn’t realize. “Trick-or-treat?”

Kihyun looks at him with surprise before he lets out an amused laugh. “I’m never good at any of those so I don’t know, you pick.”

Changkyun tilts his head, pursing his lips and Kihyun’s eyes stuck there longer than they should. Wolf’s lips look red. And shiny. And juicy. Kihyun thinks about what the other werewolf said and for a second he wonders how would they taste, how would Changkyun taste if he get a chance to check it out. Heard it’s really delicious but he never did drink from a wolf before and he’s really curious now more than ever. And he definitely feels his teeth are pushing through his gums when he hear Changkyun say, “Then how about a treat?”

“Treat?” Kihyun lifts an eyebrow. What kind of a treat?

“Yeah!” Changkyun nods like a puppy. “I don’t feel like staying here so would you like to come somewhere else with me?”

Kihyun huffs a smile, squeezing his eyes. “When you look like that, of course.”

Alcohol and adrenaline don't go well together obviously, Kihyun is having a hard time to shut his mouth. But still it's okay, seeing Changkyun blush so cutely, it's totally worth to babble.

“You are blushing.” Kihyun says, wolf’s eyes flashing in what can only be described as delight before hiding it away. Kihyun tries not to get self-conscious when he sees the blush deepen once attention is drawn to it.

“Yeah okay, fine by me.” Kihyun says in the end and let Changkyun lead him wordlessly.

He lets Changkyun hold his hand while he pulls him to the car. He’s very curious about where they are going but he never thought Changkyun would ask him if he can take him to the woods. Kihyun agrees and drives them to the location Changkyun tells him.

It’s autumn season so the leaves are changing colors from green to orange, yellow and red. Kihyun can hear some birds sing occasionally but other than that it’s very silent. The forest seems old with all the heaviness in the air. It’s a hunting and shifting place for werewolves to use during the full moon or any other time whenever they want, Changkyun explained him before.

“Don’t you think it’s dangerous for someone to who is not from a pack to trespass into werewolf territory in the middle of the night?” Kihyun looks around curiously, adjusting his jumper with a small nervousness. He is on alert but not because he doesn’t trust Changkyun after getting to know him more for the last few days but he is cautious because if something happens Changkyun may not be capable of handling the situation well due to his small build considering other werewolves. But then again he is impressed how well he stood up to the other wolf. Still Kihyun listens closely and after he concludes there’s no other wolf near he stops frowning.

Changkyun grabs the lock that seals the fence before he shrugs. “It is dangerous but it’s okay if you are with a werewolf because the hunting areas are much further in, I’m just showing you the entrance.” He throws an assuring smile. “And scents are always mixed around here so no one would get territorial even if they pick up your vampire scent.” He says, opening the gate. “Besides I’m here. Don’t worry. I would never let anything happen to you.”

Kihyun wants to object, ignoring the heartbeat he just felt. “Remind me why did I agree on coming here?”

Changkyun’s ears move a few times and he tilts his head to the side with a grin on his face. “Because I’m adorable and you can’t say no to this face.”

Kihyun snorts, choosing not to fan Changkyun’s ego further. Changkyun opens the lock and invites him, securing after they enter.

Kihyun takes a few steps forward, it’s wood, wood and more wood as far as the eye can see.

“Why did you insist on showing me your hunting ground so much?” He asks. When Changkyun first presented the idea, Kihyun wasn’t very thrilled with it because what a vampire can do in a hunting ground for werewolves?

“So you can get familiar with it.” Changkyun answers easily and begins to walk. “This is the place I spend most of my time so I wanted to show you. And I was planning on inviting you here again two weeks later, if you are not busy.”

"That was the other date you keep talking about?"  
"Yeah."

“Two weeks later... you mean on the full moon?” Kihyun asks with a raised eyebrow, trailing behind the wolf.

Changkyun stops abruptly and turns to look at him surprised. “You know when the full moon is?”

Feeling flustered, Kihyun looks away from wolf and slightly admits, “I may have looked up for lunar calendar.”

The surprise on Changkyun’s face changes into a smile when he hears that. “So you are taking interest in me.”

“Don’t overthink please.” Kihyun argues. “False hopes are worse than unrequited love.”

Changkyun pouts when he hears that, his ears flattens a little. “But there has to be a tiny, reaaaaaallly tiny interest, otherwise why would you agree on another date when you said one at the first place?

Kihyun looks at him and decides to be honest. “Because you are cute and I don’t mind spending time with you.”

“You are adorable.” Changkyun replies with a sweet smile on his lips.

Kihyun looks away, feeling his ears warm. “And the side effect of this whole imprinting thing. Thinking that your health could go critical if I leave you alone is not a comforting thought. I feel burdened with it.”

Changkyun nods softly. “You are caring.” He says. “I can work with that. Better have that than nothing right?”

“You are impossible.” Kihyun snorts, starting to walk again.

“I’m impossible to resist, yes.” Changkyun replies confidently and starts to walk too. “The health situation by the way, I told you to not care about it.” He says when they are side to side. “It’s not your fault, you don’t have to feel burdened with it.”

Kihyun shakes his head, feeling the urge to object. “Yes but it’s not your fault too. We can agree that it’s nature’s fault.”

Changkyun presses his lips together without answering, he just nods when he hears that. Kihyun wonders if he hurt Changkyun somehow but what is there to hurt about? It’s true that whatever they are going through is probably a mistake and error in the nature. It’s not their fault.

Still, feeling a little guilty when wolf’s ears lay low, Kihyun wants to say something but he can’t when Changkyun picks up the pace and leads them further. They walk over fallen autumn leaves, brush aside branches, climb over wide thick logs until they come to a clear area with a wide spring in the center. Changkyun’s eyes light up an blindly he grabs Kihyun’s hand to run towards the water. He only stops when they are on the top of the fountain where you can see a very wide area.

“I wanted to take you here because this was the first place I came during my first change after I met you. Look, you can see the the pretty trees and sky clearly. The moon seems really pretty from here.” Changkyun turns to vampire excitedly, his tail is wiggling as he reaches to a very big rock, bringing Kihyun’s attention to it. “And I carved our names when I was in wolf form.”

Kihyun steps closer to take a look at the scratched alphabet on the rock. He sees their names and there is even a small heart next to his name which makes him chuckle. If this is another attempt for Changkyun to impress him, well… it’s not bad.

“I never thought I’d see my name carved on a rock by a werewolf.” Kihyun admits. “How did you do that with claws and everything? And why?”

Changkyun hurries to explain. “Well I just mentioned about inviting you here next full moon right?”

Kihyun nods.

“This hunting area belongs to many wolves and it’s most crowded during full moon so there will be more werewolves. We will be here with my pack but I wanted to save spot for us in advance. I carved our names so the others will know this place is mine and they won’t enter so you will be safe.”

“Oh…” Kihyun is impressed. “Thank you.”

Changkyun smiles sweetly. “Normally a paw print would do but I figured it would be better if I carve our names because you wouldn’t be able to distinguish who’s paw print is who’s. If you accidentally lose me, you can always come back here.”

Kihyun smiles at him with a nod. “I’ll make sure to look for it if I get lost.”

“Don’t worry though, I’ll always find you.” Changkyun says before he stops himself. The words weigh heavy on the air, probably more than Changkyun intended. Flushed pink, the werewolf tries to brush it off, “I just mean-“

“Why do you think I’m the one for you?” Kihyun asks, not letting him change the subject.

“I don’t think. Wait, that sounds stupid.” Changkyun frowns to his choice of words before turning to vampire who looks at him curiously.

Kihyun is really, really curious about this.

“What I mean is, I know you are the one for me. It’s in my guts. I don’t know how to explain this.” Changkyun says, trying to come up with words. “I know you are my mate because every time I look at you everything else dims, only you shine like you are a source of light. The prettiest one. And I don’t mind, I don’t mind seeing only you even if you’d be the only thing I can see. And I held your hand a few minutes ago? I thought my heart was going to explode.” He cracks a hopeless smile. “The ache I keep feeling dulls whenever I’m around you. My every cell is haywired towards you. I know this isn’t love and I know you don’t love me, but I know this means something and I’ll do my best and keep trying to show you that.”

Kihyun quietly takes in Changkyun’s words, “What if it doesn’t go in the way you want?” He questions. “What if we’re not meant to be together forever?”

Changkyun shrugs slowly. “We’ll think about it, if it ever comes to that. We are gonna both live for a long time, I’m sure I’ll always find a way to come back to you even if we fight and fall apart for years.”

Unable to find anything to say to that, a scoff escapes from Kihyun’s lips. “Idiot.”

“Probably.” Changkyun grins. “But I hope you are still willing to go on another date. Will you come to the next full moon with me?”

Kihyun knows Changkyun is still acting sane and give him options about this matter. There is nothing that holds Kihyun to Changkyun and werewolf will be the one who get affected catastrophically so he is the one who has things to lose but still he acts selfless and leaves space for Kihyun. Kihyun can at least be half as considerate as he is and go along with this until they find a way so he easily agrees.

Changkyun’s smiles warmly.

“If it’s okay with you, we can sit here and watch the stars maybe? I’ve sneaked out a bottle of wine and glasses along with two sandwiches so we are loaded.” Changkyun shows inside his basket and giggles.

Kihyun throws him a look. “Are you sure you are old enough to drink that?”

Changkyun pouts cutely. “Why does everyone baby me? I’m not a kid.”

“You are young, very young compared to me but yes you are not a kid. You were totally an alpha back there.” Kihyun replies. “By the way I’m sorry for the things he said to you.”

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Changkyun shrugs, taking off his cloak to lay on the ground so they can sit on it. Kihyun doesn’t feel cold but still appreciates the gesture, “Thank you.” He mutters as he sits.

“I should have say something but I figured it would be better if I don’t get involved. Still I feel sorry.” Kihyun admits.

“Please don’t feel sorry, it’s not your fault.” Changkyun shakes his head, brings out the food and drink. “He was just trying to act bold in his own way. It’s how wolves are, we are practical and like to challenge others. But that doesn't mean every wolf is the same. I'm not the same, not completely. But still If he’d challenge me I would take him down for sure.”

“Yeah I think so too. I mean you were really cool.” Kihyun nods.

Changkyun glances at him as he pours a glass to each of them. “You think so?”

Kihyun nods again, getting the glass from him. “Yeah.” He repeats.

“I’m flattered.” Changkyun smiles.

“I know.” Kihyun scoffs, and when he turns his face to Changkyun and looks at him, Changkyun’s eyes are all chocolate-brown and watching him, soft smile and looking exhausted as all hell. Kihyun clears his throat and look up to the sky. “The stars really look pretty.”

“Yeah they do.” Changkyun replies after a moment. “Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> Please tell me if you have any comments^^
> 
> Happy Halloween<3


	5. I Think You Feel For Me Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello and hello!!!!  
> Happy early christmas eve!!
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter, thank you for the kudos and comments I like them!!  
> The narrative comes and goes between Changkyun and Kihyun this chapter  
> Please tell me what you think  
> See ya at the end^^  
> Have fun!!!
> 
> I tried my best to do this error free but lol we'll see

Changkyun is alarmed when he hears the familiar rumble of Kihyun’s car in the distance. He checks the time on his phone and huffs in frustration when he sees that there’s a few hours left for sky to go all black. The sun is lighting another part of the globe at the moment and the full moon is close to take a hold. He feels the wolf inside him starts to get restless, like it’s clawing under his skin like it wants to get out. The feeling of the beast wanting to break free grows bigger as the clock ticks closer to the midnight. Even though there’s still time, Changkyun feels edgy more than ever this night because his mate, Kihyun is gonna be there. This excites and makes him nervous a lot because even on a normal day Changkyun feels his every cell cry out to be next to Kihyun, see his face, breathe the same air he’s breathing so on a day like _this_ when all his senses are heightened up, his tenuous control is hard to maintain.

Shownu said it’s normal and he shouldn’t worry, everything is gonna be okay when Changkyun was almost throwing up an hour ago because he’s too nervous.

Changkyun rubs his palms on his jeans a few times when he hears Kihyun get out of his car and walk to the porch. He takes a deep breath to get a grip and banishes his lusting wolf to the back of his mind. He gets up from the sofa, waiting nervously until he hears the knock on the door. Then he yells “I’ll get it!!!” and runs to the door in the blink of an eye, opening it wide with a huge smile.

The sight of Kihyun who wears a pair of skinny jeans with a black leather jacket on a brown sweatshirt stands in front of him.

He looks so handsome.

“Hi!” Changkyun greets him happily.

“Hi.” Kihyun smiles and Changkyun’s smile go wider, he steps aside to let vampire in.

Kihyun steps inside, after coming and going a few times he is now more familiar with the house so he walks to the living room. “Where are Shownu and Jooheon?” He asks curiously looking around.

“They’re checking their bags for the night, I’ve finished packing two hours ago.” Changkyun replies, shaking his tail. Actually he did his bag last night, he didn’t want to deal with his belongings when Kihyun arrived but he doesn’t say that. Changkyun throws a look to the hallway. “I think they’ll be ready in—“

“Oh I knew I heard you’re footsteps.” Jooheon walks into the living room with a bag in his hands and smile. “Welcome hyung.”

Shownu follows behind the red haired wolf and greets the vampire with a nod, “Hi Kihyun.”

Kihyun nods at them with a polite smile. He lowers his gaze on the bags that the werewolves are holding. “What do you have inside them?”

Jooheon looks down to his bag. “A few extra clothes in case mine goes missing and some snacks because I feel terribly horribly hungry after the change. Oh and some stuff of Changkyun because his bag was full.” He throws a knowing look at Changkyun who looks away with a blush.

“You’ve noticed them huh?” The younger wolf asks bashfully. He packed a lot of snacks for Kihyun in case if he feels hungry or anything and he couldn’t find space for his clothes so he put them in Jooheon’s bag in the morning, hoping he wouldn’t realize. But apparently he did.

“Oh…” Kihyun looks at Changkyun curiously. “Should have I prepare anything? I just grabbed my wallet and phone. I didn’t bring anything else in particular.”

Changkyun shakes his hands. “No you don’t—“

“Nah, you don’t need to pack anything, as far as I saw Kyun prepared some stuff for you. Tuna sandwichs, chips, a few lollipops, some blanket—“

“Hyung I think he got the point.” Changkyun interrupts the red haired wolf while his cheeks flare up, looking away from the vampire.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't say anything when Shownu interrupts with, “Let’s take these bags to the car, Changkyun I got yours.” He says as he shakes the bags in his hands.

Changkyun mutters a thank you and turns to vampire when they leave, “So are you excited about your first full moon with werewolves?” He asks, bouncing on his heels happily.

“Yeah I am, this whole thing seems interesting.” Kihyun nods with a smile, reaching up to touch one of Changkyun’s ears causing a sharp shiver run down through. Changkyun smiles at him, his heart bubbles inside. After Halloween, Kihyun got more relaxed around Changkyun, he’s casually touching the wolf’s shoulder playfully when they are talking or pet his ear with a smile without an awkward aura surrounding them. The effect of his touch is still the same for Changkyun though. His insides melt and turn to liquid while he counts seconds, wondering when he’s gonna faint.

“I’m more curious about how you are gonna look like. I know you can’t change into colors you want or you would go purple.” Kihyun says teasingly.

“I wish we could. I’d look so good in purple fur.” Changkyun giggles, leaning to Kihyun’s hand more, melting more. If that’s possible.

“You would.” Kihyun agrees.

“So you’ve never seen a wolf in form before?” Changkyun looks at him with big eyes. Damn this guy's fingers work like a charm, Changkyun feels extremely relaxed.

Kihyun shakes his head, tapping on young wolf’s nose playfully. “If I had I’d be dead right now.”

Changkyun’s face falls immediately upon hearing this. He knows Kihyun is not serious but Changkyun can’t help it. Even thinking about something like that makes him feel like freezing hands grab his hot beating heart and squeeze it violently. “Don’t say things like that.” Changkyun pouts, his ears laying low with hurt.

Kihyun looks at him for a second before his face wears a concerned expression. “I’m just kidding silly.” He says with a light hearted laugh and keeps petting the wolf’s ear softly. “So tell me do you all turn into same colors? Will I be able to recognize you when you are in wolf form?”

“You better or I’ll bite you.” Changkyun replies, his pout still lingering on his lips. Kihyun scoffs at him, he must think Changkyun is not serious but he is. He is very serious. Well okay... maybe not _very_. Still he will be _very_ heartbroken if Kihyun doesn't recognize him at the night. But Changkyun also knows he can't blame the vampire if he won't recognize him since there will be a lot of wolves tonight which thinking about that reminds Changkyun something he should ask before they leave, “Ah I almost forgot!”

Kihyun throws him a questioning look. “Forgot what? You said you’ve packed everything.”

“Well I…” Changkyun starts but stops, unable to continue because he doesn’t know how to bring it up. His cheeks start to burn and his heart starts to beat faster. Faster than usual of course, his heart always beats fast when he’s with Kihyun. The wolf grabs his tail, tugging it to comfort himself. “Can I ask you something?”

Looking at his behaviour it seems like the thing he wanna ask is something important to him so Kihyun nods without wasting a moment. “Yeah.”

Changkyun pouts a little cutely. “You won’t get mad?”

Kihyun scoffs at his silliness. “I don’t think I can. I mean what can you possibly ask that’ll make me mad?”

“Okay…” Changkyun replies, tugging his tail a little more while Kihyun waits patiently until he gets courage to ask what he whats. “Can I… scent mark you?” Changkyun asks shyly in the end. “I won’t if you say no.” He adds quickly, looking away.

Kihyun doesn’t know what the wolf is talking about, his knowledge about werewolves are limited but judging by how he behaves, all shy and reluctant, it’s sure an important and touchy topic. “To be honest, I don’t know what scent mark is so I can’t say yes or no without knowing it. Can you tell me?”

“It’s something werewolves do to draw a line to others… I mean like sending a message.” Changkyun mutters in an attempt to explain while his cheeks turn a darker tone of red.

“What kind of line or message?” Kihyun asks curiously.

“One that say you’re a part of my pack and nobody should mess with you even if they dare to. I don’t think they will but you can never know what will happen because remember the Halloween party…” Changkyun bites his bottom lip. “I don’t want something like that to happen again.”

Kihyun looks at the wolf, he can understand what the alpha tries to say. Not because Changkyun’s worried about anything is gonna happen or Kihyun can't handle it but he’s worried due to his nature so seems like he’ll be at more ease if Kihyun agrees. “I see.” Kihyun replies. “How are you gonna do it?”

“It may feel uncomfortable for you…” Changkyun swallows nervously. “I gotta… I gotta rub my scent on you. There will be contact.”

Kihyun’s brows are ceased together as his cheeks gain a weird warmth. “How… How are you gonna do that exactly?” He asks, clearing his throat.

“Oh it’s something like a hug but I gotta rub my cheeks on yours and maybe on your neck.” The wolf replies, his pulse picking up more and more each second. He looks down with a huge embarrassment, hoping the ground would just crack open like an egg and swallow him whole, saving him out of his misery. It must sound crazy to vampire, maybe he thinks Changkyun is insane for asking something like this. Changkyun will understand if he rejects but he’ll be worried for the whole night, he’ll feel restless because he can’t help it, he feels possessive, his instincts are screaming at him loudly to make Kihyun his. And tonight with the effect of the full moon, his inner wolf is literally clawing inside his guts with _need_. He wants to mark Kihyun with his scent and get some of Kihyun’s scent on himself, show everyone at the hunting ground that Kihyun belongs to him and they should back off if they dare to make a move. Changkyun doesn’t think anyone is gonna consider the handsome vampire as a potential mate but still he knows some werewolves who would be open to have a relationship with another species and Kihyun could be a nice opportunity because he is very good looking along with his very charming aura. And besides there could be werewolves who would hate to see vampire there like the ones at the Halloween party. Either way if an alpha or omega or beta come in his way, Changkyun may have to defend his ground which it’s something he can do very easily but he prefers not to. Because he can lose himself, it’s hard to stay calm when a threatening situation occurs, not when even now Changkyun’s tail swing with annoyance just with the idea of it. He doesn’t want anyone to bother his mate so no matter how embarrassing it is, Changkyun wanted to ask him this question. He’ll be really happy if the vampire agrees. If he doesn’t then he’ll probably sulk through the night.

Kihyun looks at him thoughtfully for a few moments and all kinds of thoughts flicker inside Changkyun’s mind in different colors. Mostly yellow. Sadly the wolf doesn’t have a backup plan so his brain shortcuts when the vampire opens his arms to his side a little, moving his fingers like he is inviting the wolf and say, “Come on then.”

Changkyun takes his chance immediately with the fear of Kihyun suddenly say anything or change his mind. He shoves his embarrassment away, he can feel that later and crashes his body to vampire’s body, a little stronger than he’s intented. He throws Kihyun an apologetic smile before wrapping his arms around vampire’s neck, standing chest to chest with him and feels his ribs getting warmer when vampire losely places his hands on wolf’s waist. They’re holding hands and touching each other in a teasing way but this, they’ve never got close like this so Changkyun shivers unintentionally, looking away with a gulp.

“I’ll finish it quickly.” Changkyun mutters and lets his instincts take over when he registers that the vampire nods faintly. He presses his face into Kihyun’s neck and inhales deeply, letting himself get lost in Kihyun’s hypnotising red rose scent mixed with amber that he can only define with the word _home_. Kihyun smells so good, just the way Changkyun thought he would be. A needy whimper runs out of his lips, his imprinted wolf is dancing happily inside him and Changkyun feels like his mind is slipping away, the instinct is taking over him. He can’t allow himself to lose control like the first time, not when things are finally started to go well so he grabs the last piece of his sanity before it leaves his brain.

Changkyun presses his face between Kihyun’s neck and shoulder more, appreciating the fact that their body build is the same. Changkyun’s shoulders are a little bit broader than vampire’s but they are almost at the same height. Standing right across him with his arms around Kihyun’s neck and Kihyun’s arms around his waist, Changkyun can’t help but think that they fit like puzzles. Changkyun slowly growls as his guts pull, the bond is pulling him to the vampire more. Kihyun’s hands get tighter a little around his waist then so Changkyun tries to ignore the way that he can smell their scents mingling and focus on doing it properly so Kihyun won’t feel uncomfortable any longer. He retreats a little from vampire’s neck to press his flushed red cheek to Kihyun’s pale cheek and hopes Kihyun won’t be bothered with how hot his skin is because Changkyun feels extra extra warm. Thankfully the vampire doesn’t seem to care so Changkyun retreats again, doing the same with his other cheek.

Changkyun retreats even though he’d wish this to be longer, his hands fall to vampire’s chest from his neck while he tries to catch his breath. Changkyun feels like he ran 5 miles in ten seconds, his heart is beating crazy, really crazy. Maybe that’s why it takes a few seconds for him to pick up the thumping he feel under his palms, thumping like drum beats. His tail stops wriggling and he tunes in to the sound. Gaping with shock Changkyun realizes that Kihyun’s heart is beating more than his own.

Changkyun stays paralyzed for a while until his brain tries to process what’s going on while not knowing what to do or what to make from this information until Kihyun snaps him out of it when he whispers, “Changkyun you’re done?”

Changkyun blinks, looking at the guy and takes a step back even though his heart is stomping on his brain for doing so and throws a shy smile, “It was quick right?” he says, trying to see Kihyun’s reaction.

Vampire seems unaffected, he drops his hands to his side with an airy laugh. “I don’t have anything else to compare to so I don’t know.” Kihyun replies but before he can say another thing Jooheon walks in to the living room announcing that they’re ready to go but he stops at the door way, takes a sniff from Kihyun’s way.

“Oh you smell like Kyun.” Red haired wolf says with a questionable expression. “You scented him?” He asks, turning to the younger wolf who nods at him with a red face.

“You’re really saying he’s yours heh?” Jooheon smirks teasingly and Changkyun slaps his shoulder with a cute whine.

“Hyung! I- I just did it to make sure nothing goes bad.” Changkyun explains, trying to avoid looking at the vampire.

“Well that’ll keep other wolves away for sure.” Jooheon says with a scoff. “Do you want me to get Shownu hyung so we can all scent mark him to be extra sure?”

“Go scent mark each other.” Changkyun replies with a low growl. He means no harm, Jooheon knows that, all of them know that but seems like they like to tease the younger wolf so red haired laughs in response, “Okay okay whatever you say.” He says and turns behind. “Let’s go full moon!”

<-.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.->

They arrive to the hunting ground half an hour later, that’s the easy part. They see a few wolf while they walk to the spot Changkyun marked for the night but none of them seem like they pay any attention to Shownu’s pack while they are into their preparations. Some of them brought tents, some of them hoarded branches from around.

“You picked a nice spot.” Shownu says when they drop his bag next to the rock Changkyun carved his and Kihyun’s name on and Changkyun smiles bashfully, throwing a look at the vampire who stands there. They drop their belongings together and decide to set up a small picnic since there’s still time for full moon to arrive and they need to eat to gain energy for the night. Changkyun lays some blankets to the ground for them to sit on while Jooheon fetches the sandwiches. There are small torches on the trees, probably for the ritual later. Actually wolves are capable of seeing in the dark, the moon illuminates and attracts them anyway but Changkyun thinks the torches are more to create a festival aura. He looks at the vampire who watch some new arrived pack to settle in at far, trying to gauge his mode if he’s having fun or not.

“What do you think?” Changkyun asks, offering a sandwich to the other one.

Kihyun takes it with a smile, unwraps the cover. “Seems interesting. I’ve never seen a full moon from werevolves’s side. You know full moon doesn’t mean anything for us vampires. I usually hang out in home so I’m curious to experience it differently.”

Changkyun grabs a sandwich for himself. “As the time gets closer to the midnight more werewolf will show up but they won’t come near don’t worry. We can chat and eat until it gets really late. When the midnight is near, Shownu hyung will go meet with other alphas and they will get ready for a ritual dance. It’s something short but it’s something that’s been done for generations so we try to keep the tradition alive because they are important to us.”

“Dance?” Kihyun lifts an eyebrow. “What kind of dance?”

“I’ll be topless.” Shownu says with an unbothered face.

Kihyun nods. “Interesting.”

“Anyway… “Changkyun throws a warning look at his leader. “You’ll see. After the dance when it’s midnight, alphas will retreat into forest and we will follow them, to change. Normally we’re free to change our forms but full moon surpasses our will so it’s kind of an obligatory thing.” He explains as best as he can.

Kihyun hums, eating his sandwich and looks at the wolf expectantly. “So you’ll be a big kitten?” He says earnestly and Jooheon laughs even though he tries not to.

Changkyun rolls his eyes to their tease, “I’m nothing like a kitten. I’m a huge werewolf please how dare you!” He replies with an offended expression and throws a look at the red haired wolf. “Hyung you know how majestic I look when I change, why do you laugh?”

“Because you’re my baby no matter how big you get.” Jooheon pets the younger’s hair, cooing.

“Jooheon is right.” Shownu agrees and Changkyun pouts more.

The young alpha bites inside his cheeks, sulking, “I’m gonna look like a mythological creature, all scary and everything. I can even rip someone’s liver out, not that I would but I can so a kitten wouldn’t even come close to explain.”

“But you’re cute.” Shownu says and Changkyun whines while Kihyun watch their interactions with a smile.

“You guys saved a nice spot.” Changkyun hears while he tries to keep pouting even though it’s hard to stay mad at his pack. Jackson throws himself between Changkyun and Shownu who gestures him to come and grabs the sandwich in Changkyun’s hand to take a bite.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Changkyun whines, trying to get it back but Jackson doesn’t allow him, holding the sandwich away.

“You’ve already eaten half of it, let me take a bite man.”

“Go eat your own stuff.” Changkyun tries to reach.

Jackson huffs in sadness. “I can’t. Jinyoung forgot to grab our snack package.” he says with a sigh. Changkyun knows how much Jackson loves to eat and it must have been a disaster for him to not have anything to eat right now. Besides change consumes a lot of energy so many werewolf stuff themselves before the full moon as much as they can. So Changkyun can understand him. And it's not like they don’t have extra food, Shownu having a big appetite, always brings extra’s extra so it’s okay. Changkyun gives up trying to get his sandwich back, allowing other wolf to eat then. Jackson throws him a smile as he starts eating the sandwich and startles like he just realized Kihyun is there.

“Oh hi Kihyun, you were invited too? I didn’t realize you were there, you smell like Kyun.” The alpha says and nods at Changkyun who’s face is the darkest shade of pink at the moment. “Good idea.”

“Hi Jackson.” Kihyun replies, eyeing him.

“I- I thought it’d be good to give him extra protection.” Changkyun tries to explain desperately.

Jackson hums. “Protection is important.”

“Hyung!” Changkyun exclaims, his ears are burning.

“Anyway where are your besties?” Jackson asks as he takes a huge bite from the sandwich.

“At the company.” Kihyun replies, looking at the wolf who is looking away due to embarrassment.

“As usual.” Jackson comments. “One of my friend was looking a place, I recommended her to check your company. She’ll come by at Monday.”

“Werewolf?”

“Siren.”

“Okay.” Kihyun replies and nudges Changkyun. The wolf looks at him curiously and his eyes light up when Kihyun offers his sandwich to him. “I ate before I came. You can take this, I know you gotta eat a lot today.” He says and Changkyun feels his chest warm with the gesture. He accepts the sandwich with a smile and holds it between both his hands, if it wouldn’t look dramatic he would press it to his chest happily because it’s something like a prize, that’s how it feels.

“Aww love birds.” Jackson coos. “I can eat that one if you’re not gonna do anything but staring at it.” He adds sweetly and Changkyun throws him a glare, even though his insides are still melting with Kihyun’s sweet act.

“Don’t tease him anymore hyung, he’s gonna bite you when he transforms.” Jooheon says jokingly, grabbing a biscuit package from his bag.

“I can bite before I change.” Changkyun dares and Jackson laughs at him, messing with his hair.

“I heard you found something.” Shownu says with a serious tone, changing the subject. Changkyun prefers he wouldn’t change it to this so young alpha lifts his gaze to his alpha with a pout. While he’s playing little tricks and games to try and sweep Kihyun’s feet off, he tries his best to ignore this ‘ _I imprinted on you one-sided so you don’t feel anything and we gotta find a solution to our situation_ ’ thing.

“Yeah.” Jackson nods. “The coven I talked last month said they found a guy, a werewolf who lives in Quebec. They’ve never met him but they said he’s very old and he has his grandpa grandpa’s journals so in those journals there could be some useful information or explanations about the situation. I’ve left a message to him because apparently he’s out of town, meditating for some time. I’ll let you know when he gets back to me.” He says.

Changkyun listens Jackson explaining what he did with a trembling heart. He throws nervous looks at Kihyun in the process, trying to analyze his expressions. Kihyun doesn’t show any reaction though, even his eyebrows doesn’t move, he just listens the other wolf and nods at the end.

“Thanks.” Kihyun says when Jackson finish talking.

Jackson nods at him and gets up, “I better go, time is ticking. Have fun guys.” He says and turns to Kihyun. “You too, have fun dude. Oh by the way Changkyun and Jooheon come with me, Jinyoung said he wanted to see you. Let’s race to my area.” He says and starts to run down all of a sudden.

Jooheon and Changkyun get up fastly from their place and sprint after him, trying to catch up with the wolf.

“Hey!”

“Hyung this is unfair!!”

Kihyun laughs as he watches the trio run down, “I can’t tell if they are gonna catch him.”

Shownu turns his head to the vampire who wears a soft smile on his face, eyes focused on Changkyun. “Well Changkyun may look small but he’s fast, although he tends to not look around when he runs so he may bump into something and Jooheon has long legs but he hates running so I don’t know what will be the outcome.” He comments as he grabs two beers from the cooler he brought along.

“Kihyun…” The alpha says and Kihyun turns to him with an expectant look. “I want to say that whatever this thing leads to, whatever happens between you and Changkyun, the result is not your fault or anything and I consider you as one of our own already. Even if things turn out different then we expect, you’re still welcomed among us.”

Kihyun turns his head to Shownu, looking at the alpha with wide eyes. He’s never expected him to say anything like this, ever.

Shownu laughs. “Why are you looking so surprised?” He asks.

“I wasn’t expecting you to say something like this.” Kihyun replies. “After all I’m a—“

“Vampire.” Shownu completes his sentence and shrugs. “It doesn’t matter. Your kind doesn’t matter. What matters to me is that you stayed.” He explains, looking at the surprised vampire. “Not everyone tries to help a werewolf who imprinted on them one-sided. I can hardly think anyone would be willing to spend some time with some wolf because he can be effected due to this bond they’re not feeling. You’re a kind person and Changkyun is sweet. I don’t know the reason, call it a hunch but I think you two are a well match for one and other. I think no matter the circumstances you’re bound to meet. This imprint bond worked as an instrument of fate I think but well... who knows. Anyway what I’m trying to say is that you don’t feel what Changkyun is feeling so you didn’t have to agree any of this but here you are sitting with bunch of werewolves on a full moon night. I don’t know what will be the outcome but even if any of you break each other’s heart, I think you’ll do it gentle so yeah I consider you from pack. And I mean it, you’re always welcomed among us.”

Touched by the alpha’s words Kihyun nods softly. He knows Shownu is responsible from his pack members’ well-being and he wouldn’t let anyone inside their close circle unless they are trustworthy so hearing these words from the alpha, makes Kihyun feel grateful which he has no idea how to express it properly. Not just he’s welcoming Kihyun but also Shownu understands that love can not be forced on them and simply wishing for best outcome to come forward at the end of this situation. “So you’re giving me permission to break Changkyun’s heart?” Kihyun grins teasingly to lift up the heavy mood surrounded them.

A laugh vibrates out of Shownu’s chest. “In order to break a heart, love should be involved in don’t you think?”

The truthness of the words leave Kihyun speechless and before he can say anything, other two wolf come back next to them.

“He was lying hyung! Jinyoung hyung didn’t forget to bring their snack pack.” Changkyun pouts, throwing himself next to Kihyun. He huffs in annoyance, breathing harshly. He looks really adorable.

“Really?” Shownu throws a look at the red haired beta and Jooheon nods.

“But hey, we got to grab their muffins.” Jooheon says and offers them muffins in his hands. “They’re kinda broken because we had to grab them and run away.”

“It’s okay.” Kihyun laughs, taking a muffin. Shownu eats his muffin in two pieces.

They sit there for a while more, making small talks until it’s really late in the night and Shownu needs to go.

“So it’s starting.” The alpha of the pack stands up when he sees the moon really high above and in the dark, lighted by the torches some wolves start to move in the forest. Shownu gestures the beta and other alpha to get up as well and they do as he ask. “You guys check whatever you need and see you later.” He says and turns to Kihyun. “I hope you’ll have a good time.”

“Thank you.” Kihyun replies with a nod.

“I’ll go grab our stuff and you’ll come after me.” Jooheon says with a smile and nods to Kihyun before he walks away. It’s very obvious that he left the vampire and alpha alone, Kihyun almost laughs at how deliberate he acted.

“Sorry for leaving you alone here.” The alpha sits back next to Kihyun shyly, wrapping his hands around his legs. It’s hard to think that someone so cute like this is gonna turn into a giant beast after the midnight. Changkyun looks really nice with his firm body and broad shoulders. If Kihyun didn’t know he would be intimidated by him but he knows that he has a very charming side, one that Kihyun can not associate with werewolves.

Kihyun shakes his head, knocking his shoulder to the other one’s. “No need to say that. It’s not like I was lonely, Shownu was here while you were running like crazy. So who won the race?”

A flush rises up on his face as Changkyun pouts. “Jackson hyung did. He was ahead of us, it was unfair.”

Kihyun laughs airly, knocking his shoulder to wolf’s again. “See, I told you that you are just a cute small kitten.”

Changkyun’s face goes red more and he pouts more. It’s so cute. “You’ll see if I’m a kitten or not.”

Kihyun giggles. “We’ll see.” He replies.

Drum sounds echo in the forest and Changkyun perks up, looking around.

“Wait for me then.” Changkyun says in a teasing way and gets up, helping Kihyun get up too. He doesn’t let Kihyun’s hand go as they walk to the source of the drum rolls and Kihyun doesn’t bother so he lets him.

There’s an open area not too far from their spot. Many of the wolves are there and many more are gathering as far as Kihyun can see as they approach. There are alphas who made a circle. They’re gazing at each other intensely, all of them are holding a torch. Kihyun sees Shownu who is now topless, standing right across them. He wonders how would Changkyun look since he’s an alpha and he would be standing among these guys if he’d choose to start his own pack because Shownu looks really awesome. Drum rolls starts to intensify and the alphas start to walk around in circles, hitting their chest occasionally and one by one they throw the torches in their hand to the center of their circle, creating a big bonfire. After everyone is done, they circle around one more time before walking away into the woods.

Awed by the ritual Kihyun stands there while Changkyun squeezes his hand softly and throws him a smile, turning away to follow his alpha deep in the forest.

Kihyun turns back to their spot after everyone leaves. He grabs a biscuit from the bag Changkyun prepared for him and sits on the blankets, waiting.

It doesn’t take long for howls to be sound loudly in the chill air, Kihyun can hear paws hitting on the soil. Some are running and some are casually walking. After some time later, Kihyun can distinguish wolves’s shapes from where he is sitting. He gets up walking down next to spring curiously because the wolves are coming closer.

First a big, gray wolf approaches to him, eyes clear as the sky so stars shine inside them, making them look like they are shimmering. Then a brown and a light gray wolf come near, light gray one is considerably smaller then the other two because brown one is almost at the same sizes with gray one, maybe a little bigger but light gray one is big too, seems like it’s the size of 4 regular wolves combined. Then another big dark brown wolf approaches along with a black wolf. They stand in front of Kihyun and Kihyun lets out a laugh. Changkyun wants him to find him.

So Kihyun walks closer to them, looking at the light gray wolf who shakes his tail lazily. “You’re Jooheon.” He says and the wolf lets out a short howl, rubbing his head to vampire’s tummy. Kihyun laughs, petting the wolf’s ears a little before he turns to brown one, the largest wolf among the five. “Shownu.” He says and he knows he’s right when the wolf lowers his head a little, pawing the soil a few times.

Kihyun throws a look at the gray wolf on his left, sees how it’s tail is shaking excitedly and laughs. He turns to the dark brown one, ignoring the pitiful growl the gray wolf lets out. “You’re not from this pack but apparently you wanted to confuse me Jackson.”

The dark brown wolf barks before he nudges his nose to Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun points to the black wolf next to him. “I’ve never met you but you’re Jinhyoung I think.”

Kihyun thinks he’s imagining but he thinks that gray wolf is pouting when he turns to him. He reaches out slowly, sliding his hand inside the soft fur that feels so familiar even though he looks different now. Kihyun pets his ears softly, watching how he nuzzles his face into Kihyun’s palms. A genuine smile and a welcomed warmness creep inside his heart and there’s a real fondness in Kihyun’s voice as he whispers, “Changkyun.”

The wolf lets out a growl, one that sounds happy and steps closer, rubbing his head to Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun slides his hand through the furs on his head to his back, surprising how firm his muscles feel. He runs his hands a few times when Changkyun nudges his shoulder softly.

“Found you.” Kihyun says with a fond smile, watching Changkyun shake his tail left to right happily.

For the rest of the night the wolves run around because they need to hunt and empty the energy inside their body. Changkyun runs around too but he always comes back to Kihyun.

“It was a really interesting experience. I’ve never thought I’d get to see a full moon and I never thought I’d had this much fun. Thank you for inviting me.” Kihyun says while they are standing at the porch of Changkyun’s home.

Changkyun smiles, clearly happy with the words he’s hearing because his tail is shaking rapidly. “I’m glad you had a nice time.” He replies.

Jooheon and Shownu unload their bags from the trunk and carry them back inside home as Kihyun lingers a few moments. Eventually he says, “All right then. I better go.”

“No no no!!” Changkyun shakes his head immediately. “You can stay. We can eat some breakfast and maybe catch some movie on tv?” He offers cutely.

“Don’t you need to sleep? You must be tired after running around in the woods all night.” Kihyun cocks an eyebrow. Even Kihyun feels tired and he only watched him running from place to place without stopping.

The wolf shakes his head again. “It’s okay. I don’t feel sleepy.” He says but Kihyun can see how tired he looks. His eyes are drowsy, he could barely keep his head up in the car and now too, he tries to hide his yawn.

“You’re tired silly. Go sleep.” Kihyun playfully pulls wolf’s hoodie to his eyes.

“Will you be accompanying me?” Changkyun asks while he tries to fix the hoodie so he doesn’t see Kihyun’s stunned expression.

“I’m telling you, it’s okay. I can sleep later, come on.” Changkyun grabs Kihyun’s hand and swings it, whining cutely. There’s something about this kid that gets to Kihyun. Everytime he asks something it’s like he can’t find any will to say no to him so Kihyun sighs before he nods and wolf’s face lights up, he pulls the vampire inside quickly.

Shownu is in the kitchen, Jooheon is nowhere to be seen.

“You make yourself at home and I’ll be right down after a quick shower.” Changkyun says and bolts upstairs.

“He managed to convince you huh?” Shownu says as he opens fridge. “It’s kinda hard to say no when he’s enthusiastic about something.”

“Yeah.” Kihyun agrees, idly standing at the entrance. “We’re gonna catch a movie. He insisted that he’s not tired.”

“I’m sure he did.” Shownu scoffs as he searches the fridge and brings out milk. “Are you good with cereal?”

“Yeah yeah sure.” Kihyun nods and watch Shownu prepare four bowls, putting the cereal first and then adding the milk later, giving Kihyun headaches but he’s in their house so the vampire doesn’t comment on it.

“Here you go.” Shownu gives him two bowls. “You can take these two to the living room. Jooheon and I will be eating at our rooms upstairs.”

“You can eat with us.” Kihyun grabs the bowls.

“No it’s okay. You guys hang out.” Shownu says and grabs the two other bowl, making his way out of the kitchen.

Kihyun thanks him before he heads to the living room. He places Changkyun’s bowl on the coffee table and sits. The couch is comfy so he sinks in it as he pushes the cereals swim inside the milk idly with the spoon until he hears the rush coming from the hallway.

“See, I told you I’d be quick.” Changkyun throws himself next to the vampire with a proud smile. “Oh cereal!” He says and grabs the bowl on the coffee table. He’s quick like he said but Kihyun can’t not roll his eyes when he sees water dripping from the tip of his hairs.

“You didn’t dry your hair properly, you’re gonna get sick silly.” Kihyun points out and Changkyun throws his hand to his hair absent-mindedly, not bothering to use the towel around his neck which he probably forgot that it’s there.

“Nah, it’s okay. It’ll dry on it’s own. Let’s find some stuff to watch.” The wolf shrugs but Kihyun highly doubts that he won’t get sick since the weather is so cold and Changkyun is not the most self-health caring person in the world. Biggest example, him not caring about a one sided imprinting bond that can be lethal to his body.

Kihyun sighs and puts his bowl on the coffee table. “Turn to me.” He says and Changkyun puts his bowl on the coffee table as well and sits towards to Kihyun, crossing his legs and looking at him expectedly. Kihyun grabs the towel around wolf’s neck, slowly brushing it on the wet strands to absorb moisture in his hair. He tries to do it throughly because seems like Changkyun just threw some clothes on right after getting out of the shower without bothering to dry himself. Kihyun pulls the towel, damps the hair at wolf’s nape and crown. Kihyun does his best and acts like he doesn’t see the unmoving gaze directed at him but it’s hard when Changkyun looks directly to his face without looking away, not even for a millisecond. He must be studying Kihyun’s face like Kihyun did with stolen glances, but as always he’s bolder. A blush creeps to his cheeks when he slides his eyes on wolf’s face. Changkyun looks pretty even bare faced, there are some scars but it doesn’t matter they look pretty. His nose is smooth, his jaw is really sharp. The wolf has really beautiful eyes and they always look so affectionate to Kihyun like Kihyun is holding the world between his palms, like the world is revolving because of Kihyun so the vampire’s chest warms up when his eyes accidentally stuck those brown orbits. His hands get slower as something inside him starts to stir, making him feel nervous like he never felt before. Kihyun moves away the strands that sticked on Changkyun’s forehead gently, combing his hair with his fingers softly. The mood is getting heavier, Kihyun is very aware that Changkyun realized it too because wolf’s lips part a little, he breathes out silently.

It’s dangerous.

And Kihyun actually thinks about leaning in.

That’s more dangerous.

The vampire pulls himself back like there's actual strings attached to him and someone harshly tugged them. ”All done.” He says with a shaky voice.

Blinking a few times to register what just happened, Changkyun nods softly. “Thank you.” He says and Kihyun’s eyes drop to his lips for a moment before he shakes his head and turn to his side, grabbing his bowl. He gotta occupy himself with something.

“So uh… do you use conditioner or something? You have nice hair.” Kihyun says, clearing his throat.

“No… uh no.” Changkyun shakes his head. Kihyun can see the tip of his ears are all red and he doesn’t need to tune in to hear how fast his heart is beating, he can just guess because his own heart is going crazy.

“So… what do you wanna watch?” Kihyun asks, stuffing his mouth with cereal so the tremble in his voice can’t be distinguished.

The wolf grabs his bowl. “I don’t know, you pick?”

“Avatar?” Kihyun suggests.

“Watched it. Watchmen?” Changkyun munches his cereal.

“Done with that. Titanic?”

“I’m not in the mood, I don’t wanna cry. Bodyguard?”

“I’m not in the mood, I don’t wanna cry.” Kihyun replies and Changkyun shoves his shoulder playfully with muttering, _silly_. "What? I'm serious."

They debate on what to watch for a while until they come to conclusion of picking a classic movie and watch it silently, having casual talks between the scenes. Kihyun notices that Changkyun starts to rub his eyes after twenty minute and not long after that his head drops on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun bites back a smile, he knew Changkyun wasn’t gonna be able to see the end of the movie. It would be better for him to leave so Changkyun can rest, Kihyun has no idea why he agreed to stay.

He thinks about waking the wolf up but Changkyun seems so exhausted so he opts getting up without waking him and leave but he can’t manage to do that when Changkyun clings to his shirt sleepily. Kihyun laughs, shaking his head to himself as he wraps an arm around wolf’s shoulders so he can lie comfortably on his chest. Changkyun rubs his face on Kihyun’s shirt, causing his inside warm up. “Yeah you’re definitely a giant kitten.” Kihyun smiles, turning to tv to see the end of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooo what do you think??  
> Which movie do you think they ended up choosing lol


	6. I Offer You All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hey and hi again!!  
> I hope you are all well and having a great first months of 2021!!  
> Thank you so much for kudos and comments!  
> I wish you to enjoy this episode as well  
> I may or may not add one more chapter and make this 9 chapters not 8  
> We will see  
> have fun and tell me what you think!!
> 
> quick note: hanyang is the old name of seoul

Spending time with the wolf becomes more fun in time. At least that’s what Kihyun thinks. Like they talked before at the Halloween party, Changkyun came over to watch Top Gun and ever since then he visited Kihyun's home more. They're watching classic movies together which is fun because mostly Kihyun decides what to watch but other than that Kihyun likes it. He likes watching films with alpha, seeing his reactions to scenes, laughing with him, crying with him, going through emotions and talk about every aspect of the movie.. all of them are okay. All of them are fun for the vampire because after their third movie day, he realized he started to look forward for the next one.

Kihyun opens up the double door fridge, his eyes gazing over the half empty shelves. “What do you want?” He asks to the werewolf who walks to the upper cabinet with intention to grab a bowl.

“Do you have Budweiser? I wanted to try it after seeing Maverick drinking it.” Changkyun replies excitedly.

Kihyun looks behind his blood bags to check if he has alcohol. “Are you sure you can drink that?” He asks, moving 0 positives aside. Seems like he doesn’t have anything like beer. He takes a mental memo to go out and do some shopping in near future.

The vampire can hear the pout in wolf’s voice when he replies, “I’m not a kid, of course I can drink beer. Why do you ask that?”

Kihyun gets up holding the fridge door, throws him a teasing glance. “I didn’t ask because of your age. I asked because Budweiser is a bit light I think, you can try other brands. And besides you are a kid compared to me Changkyun. I’m literally three thousand years older than you, you know.”

Changkyun shakes his head at him but his expression gets softer. “You don’t look a day over twenty seven, believe me.” He says, grabbing a wooden bowl.

Kihyun rolls his eyes amusingly but feels flattered. He turns to fridge, counting their options. “So I don’t have any beer but I have soda, coke, tap water and various types of blood bags which I don’t think you’d prefer.”

“Coke it is.” Changkyun replies, closing the cabinet.

“Okay.” Kihyun giggles, grabbing two cans.

“How do you keep your kitchen so clean? It’s literally spotless.” Changkyun asks, looking around the white kitchen furniture before he takes the chip bag on the table.

“I don’t cook much.” Kihyun shrugs, closing fridge’s doors and he adds, “Besides I usually don’t have guests who eat actual food.”

“I thought you said you were a good cook.” Changkyun says, pulling the chip bag but seems like it’s a stubborn one because no matter how hard Changkyun pulls, he can’t manage to open it.

“I am. I just don’t cook much.” Kihyun defends himself.

“I don’t know, I can’t tell anything unless I taste your dishes myself.” Changkyun replies with a flirty wink but he looks funny more than hot while he battles with the chip bag by using an unreasonable amount of strength.

After a few moments later with a defeated sigh Changkyun offers it to Kihyun, “Will you open this for me?”

Kihyun nods wordlessly and opens the bag easily, giving it back to the alpha who pouts at the bag.

“How come I didn’t open this and you did it in seconds?” He says, pouring potato chips into bowl.

“Maybe you were pulling so hard?” Kihyun shrugs and grabs cokes again. “Come on, I think we can finish the movie before Shownu arrives. He's gonna pick you up in thirty minutes right?” He asks while walking back to the living room, wolf following him from behind like a cute little puppy.

"Yeah." Changkyun replies with a pout.

Kihyun grabs the remote and press continue after they settle on the crème colored couch. The movie they were watching before wolf said he wants to drink something cold, starts to roll on the screen.

“You could just use your teeth you know.” Changkyun casually says, throwing a chip in to his mouth.

“Hmm?” Kihyun throws a brief look at him, his eyes turning back to the television. It’s one of the best scenes, a fight is about to happen between the lead character and his enemy.

Changkyun shrugs, seem like he doesn’t care about the movie because his eyes are on Kihyun’s face. Kihyun can feel him as he leans a little to the vampire’s space. “You know, your teeth. Your _fangs_. Pointy things.”

Kihyun frowns, unconsciously grazes his tongue across two sharp and protruding teeth at the mention of them. “What about my fangs?”

Changkyun shakes the chip bowl in his hands. “You could just rip it’s cover off with them.”

Kihyun frowns some more. “Why would I do that when I can just open it with my hands?”

Changkyun shrugs again. “Because you have them?”

Kihyun laughs at wolf’s logic. “And you have claws. Do you use your claws when you need to dig somewhere?”

“I am not in my wolf form all the time but you carry your teeth with you.” Changkyun replies, eyes on Kihyun attentively. He puts the bowl on the fancy coffee table and scoots closer to vampire more. Kihyun is honestly disturbed with the closeness they have right now. He doesn’t want Changkyun to do something unexpected like poke his cheeks and try to touch his fangs. They may be retracted but still, they are sharp and they can hurt him. That’s why Kihyun tries to move away but he’s already at the side of the couch so he can’t go further. It doesn’t matter though because Changkyun doesn’t seem like he gets the message, he scoots even more closer to vampire, tilting his head to look at Kihyun’s face more.

“How do they work?” Changkyun asks, his curiosity colors his voice. “Have you ever use them? Did you bite anyone recently?”

Kihyun throws a look at the werewolf, holding himself hard to not roll his eyes. He always hears this questions from people who are not his kind. He can’t blame Changkyun for being curious though, the wolf mentioned once that Kihyun is the first vampire he ever saw from up close and talk. Kihyun is actually glad that he’s the first vampire the wolf saw because any other vampire who’d come this close to Changkyun might not have good intentions with the wolf. Thinking that… seriously does not give happy thoughts to Kihyun. Anyway, with a practiced patience the vampire replies the intrigued wolf. “They just get out when I want them. Sometimes I use my fangs to open store bought blood bags when I’m in a rush. I haven’t bitten anyone at least for eighty years now. I go with animal blood since then.”

Changkyun looks at him with wide eyes. “Why? Why choose animal blood over human blood? Isn’t human blood is better?”

Kihyun scoffs at him. “Do you seriously ask that?” He says and continues when wolf nods. “On a nutrition level yes, human blood is better but it’s risky and unnecessary in this age. With science evolving, the number of places and people to provide blood are increasing, there is no need to hunt for it.”

“Really?” Changkyun asks, fascinated.

Kihyun nods, grabbing a chip from the bowl.

"But you eat?"

Kihyun nods again. "Regular food doesn't feed me, it's just like... eating sponge instead of steak. It holds a space and give me a temporary fullness but it never fulfills my need and suppress my hunger."

“All the other vampires are like you?” Changkyun asks, eyes on Kihyun.

Kihyun shakes his head. “No, not all of them. Some old ones, centuries and their children mostly prefer fresh blood from directly a body. They talk about how good it tastes and it gives an amazing rush to the drinker as well as the person they drink from. But it’s messy and actually hurts the other people when adrenaline washes off because neck has a sensitive skin.”

Changkyun nods slowly, throwing a glance at the vampire. “What kind of blood do you drink?”

Kihyun raises a brow. “What’s with these questions? Why are you asking them suddenly?”

Changkyun flusters visibly. “I’m just asking… You usually don't talk about yourself much. I wanna know…” He says in a small voice, lips pouting.

Kihyun laughs at how stupidly cute he looks. “You can find all of these on internet though. There’s lots of data in there. Just search _‘vampire’_ and click on the first three website. Or you can check some books. Nowadays everybody seem like they know vampires more than I do.”

Changkyun throws him a look. “You want me to go read Twilight to get some information about your kind?”

“No, that’s a no. We don’t sparkle. We shine.” Kihyun replies cheekily.

“I agree.” Changkyun adds, his eyes light up as he looks at the older one. “How about Interview with the vampire? Movie Lestat was handsome.” Changkyun tilts his head.

“Handsome, true.” Kihyun nods. “Story… not so true.”

“Dracula?”

“Slightly similar to century vampires but no. It’s a classic though.” Kihyun replies with a nod. He throws a look at the wolf, Kihyun can literally see him thinking about the matter so he lets a laugh out briefly. “Vampires are not that interesting. You guys have rituals and full moon but it’s not like that for us.”

“No!” Changkyun denies, his eyes opening wide and ears perking up in protest. “Those books are just fantasy, I can only learn half- no quarter truth from them. Besides I’m not just curious about your kind, I’m curious about you. I wanna know _you_ more.” His ears drops suddenly, a worried expression flashes on his face as he retreats a little. “Unless if you mind me asking… then I won’t bother you anymore.”

Kihyun shakes his head slowly. “You don’t bother me. As long as you’re not bored I can answer your questions.”

“I’m so interested. I’m really interested. Vampires are really different from werewolves so I’m happy to talk about you.” Changkyun says with a bright expression, his tail wiggling excitedly. “Tell me more about yourself. Like… how did you become a vampire?”

Kihyun throws a smile at werewolf’s excitement and runs his hand through his blonde hair, making sure to pet his ears a little as well. He can hear the purr rising up from wolf’s chest. It’s a nice feeling, one Kihyun got used to in time.

Kihyun thinks for a moment to decide where to start. “I was born at Goyang during Joseon era. My mom died when I was young. My father was a red pepper merchant and my older brother was helping him. I wanted to be a government official so I studied for the exam.”

“Did you get in?” Changkyun asks curiously.

“Yes.” Kihyun replies and feels his chest swell with the proud expression forming on Changkyun’s face. “I’ve left home to live in Hanyang. I was visiting my father and brother every fall and one time when I was travelling back home, I got attacked by the robbers that hide in the woods. I thought I was dying and I was dying actually but my maker found me and she turned me.”

Changkyun looks at him with a pout. Kihyun can see he is down because of the story. Kihyun too, was feeling bitter about what happened at first but in time, he learned to ignore the sorrow it brings because there’s no use of remembering things like this when what’s done is already done.

“I’m sorry.” Changkyun says with a very sad tone, his ears are laying low and his eyes are round, glassy. “I didn’t want you to remember something like that.”

Kihyun shakes his head, caressing Changkyun’s ears a few times to relax him. “Don’t worry.” He says, “I wouldn’t tell you if I didn’t want to.”

Changkyun flashes him a understanding smile. “Did you ever see your family again?”

Kihyun shakes his head again. “There was no point after that.”

Changkyun looks at him. “How about Hyungwon hyung and Hoseok hyung?”

Kihyun lets out a small laugh, thinking he should lift up the mood. “They were already turned when I got to the castle. We lived together for more than two hundred years until our maker was gone. Those were good times but I’m glad we’re not sticked together all the time now. Living with Hyungwon was a real challenge sometimes.”

Changkyun lifts his eyebrows curiously. “Why?”

Kihyun purses his lips. “We were having disagreement about… meals.”

“I see.” Changkyun replies, eyes looking down before he looks up to Kihyun. “Do you miss it?”

“Miss what? Living with Hyungwon? I just told—“

“No I meant, do you miss drinking blood directly?”

“Sometimes I do.” Kihyun replies honestly because what’s the point of trying to make himself look flashy when he knows he should be up and true to wolf for his own good so he can understand what kind of person he imprinted on. “But donated ones and animal blood are working for me so I don’t need it now.”

“Do you have any preference of blood type?” Changkyun asks in a low voice.

Kihyun thinks about it for a moment. “The fresher the better but I go for O positive mostly.”

Changkyun looks at him, blinking. “I’m O positive… Have you ever tried wolf blood before?”

Kihyun throws a confused look at the werewolf. “What? No.”

Changkyun swallows slowly, eyes casting down before he looks at Kihyun. “Would you like to?” He asks.

Kihyun stares at him for a moment, his brain halts. He tries to understand the wolf, trying to register what he asked. Changkyun looks like he’s flustered with what he said, his tail is wrapped around his torso as if to comfort himself and he’s tugging it’s end slightly with blushed cheeks. His lips quiver when Kihyun stops petting his ears and drops his hand on his lap.

“What?” Kihyun says finally when he feels like he can say something. “What do you…” He starts but doesn’t continue because he doesn’t know how he should continue that sentence. He pauses for a second, thinking his next reply very carefully. “Do you realize what you’re asking right now?”

Changkyun nods, “Yes I do.” He replies, surprisingly firm but he bites his bottom lip nervously and steals a glance at the vampire when Kihyun keeps staring at him without saying anything.

“Are you really sure?” Kihyun asks, looking at the werewolf and waiting for him to laugh or say something silly and break this weird mood they got into all of a sudden. Kihyun waits him to back off because Changkyun offering something like this _willingly_ is utterly unreasonable.

But leaving his jaw open with shock, Changkyun replies with “Yes.” again, his voice sounding so sure. Kihyun has no idea where his courage is coming from but wolf looks totally determined.

The movie that is playing at the background is long forgotten, Kihyun just stares at the werewolf with an unreadable face. Changkyun wears an expression with no sign of fear or hesitation yet Kihyun hears his heart beating at it’s best. There’s a silent agreement they both share in the moment, words are unspoken yet they communicate somehow. Kihyun slowly turns to the other one as if he is dealing with a scared animal. Changkyun moves more closer to him when they face, practically sitting on Kihyun’s thighs while looking at him expectedly. Never breaking the eye contact with the wolf, Kihyun slides his right hand to Changkyun’s nape, holding him gentle yet his fingernails dig to the skin a little. Changkyun lets out a shaky breath when Kihyun’s hand touches his skin but he doesn’t say anything.

“Are you sure?” Kihyun asks once more, he can stop anytime if the alpha wants but Changkyun nods his head firmly, placing his hands on Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun wonders if wolf can feel his heartbeats like he hears his. Changkyun’s pulse pounds loudly to his ears, Kihyun can hear each throb of vein stretching and retracting under the fragile, silly layer of flesh he wears. He swallows slowly, grabbing Changkyun’s shirt collar to pull it aside on his shoulder. A flash of red light shines to Kihyun’s eyes, casting a predator shade on his face like a lion in the jungle comes across with a deer.

“This is gonna hurt _a lot_ Changkyun. Are you really sure you want me to do this?” Kihyun asks again in whisper, eyes never leaving Changkyun’s as he slowly pulls the cloth and bears wolf’s skin. In response, Changkyun cranes his neck a little, showing off his willingness with a quick nod.

Kihyun takes a breath then, leans to the offered skin as he pulls Changkyun to himself. Vampire brushes his nose along wolf’s neck to the hollow of his collarbone while holding him firm from his neck and pressing his body towards himself with the one holding his collar open. Kihyun never did drink werewolf blood like he said but old vampires always brag about how they’d used to bath in werewolf blood and it’s so different from human’s, it’s more powerful and tasty. Kihyun never understood what they were talking about but now he gets some of it because Changkyun smells so delicious, delicious enough to clog Kihyun’s brain with a delighful buzz. If anyone would come up to him two months ago and say Kihyun that he’s gonna be _this close_ to a wolf and bite him, Kihyun would think they’re insane. But here he is, his lips brushing on the soft skin of the wolf who sits on his lap. There’s not even centimeters between their bodies, Changkyun is fully pressed to the vampire, Kihyun’s hands are around his body as if he’s embracing him. Wolf’s scent is thicker than before, he smells better each passing second. His fangs are dying to be released, Kihyun feels them itching his gums so he lets them out. Changkyun’s hands on his shoulders grabs his shirt a little. Kihyun grazes his teeth over the flesh like a tease. An old habit he thought he forgot. The vampire can hear the blood pumping through wolf’s veins, it’s right there under his fangs and if he presses them and break in Changkyun’s skin, Kihyun can taste it from first hand and see it for himself if it’s sweet as it smells.

Blood. Red liquid that keeps vampires alive. It's that blood that makes them what they are. That slows down their ageing, that makes them faster, stronger, more than human. It's that blood that makes them live. Like sunlight to plants, vampires require blood to live. Without it, they deteriorate. Without it, they wither. Without it, they die. And right here, right in front of his eyes Changkyun is bearing his neck for Kihyun to sink in, willing to provide him _life_. Among everything he has in the world this is the biggest thing he can offer and he has no idea what he is doing. Kihyun knows he doesn't know what he is doing because he knows the wolf would never ask him to do this if he wasn’t imprinted on the vampire.

Kihyun retreats then, holding his hands on Changkyun’s shoulders to put some distance between them.

Changkyun opens his eyes, he must have closed them at some point and directs them to the vampire, looking at him with a startled expression. “What happened? Did I do something wrong?”

Kihyun looks at him. “You didn’t do anything.”

Changkyun frowns. “Then why did you stop?” 

Kihyun grazes his tongue over now-retreated fangs. “You didn’t say anything to stop me.”

“Why would I?” Changkyun frowns more, looking like he can’t understand what Kihyun is saying. “I wanted you to do it, why would I say anything to stop you?”

“I don’t want to do something you’re not hundred percent sure.” Kihyun replies in return.

“I’m sure of you. Isn’t that enough?” Changkyun asks, confused.

Kihyun shakes his head. “It’s not me you’re sure of, it’s the bond you feel Changkyun.” He says back to wolf, looking at his eyes. The words he muttered hurt him for some reason and he can see it hurts Changkyun too.

“It’s not.” Changkyun’s brows are pulled together as he pulls his collar to cover his bare skin. “I didn’t even think about it.”

Kihyun throws him a glance. “I told you that I haven’t drink from anybody for over eighty years and you were willing to let me bite you without even knowing if I can control myself or not. Tell me your judgement isn’t clouded by the bond you’re feeling.”

“It’s not like that.” Changkyun insists looking at him, lips slightly parting. His scent lessens, Kihyun can smell it's fading.

“Changkyun…” Kihyun starts, thinking how to say this without hurting the other one but unfortunately he needs to be realistic so there's no way it won't come out harsh. “Changkyun you imprinted on me. Your feelings always weigh more than your logic even though you fight against it right? That alone proves your judgement isn’t balanced. Look at you, you are sitting on my lap. A moment ago you were letting me sink my teeth into your skin and drink your blood without knowing what’s gonna follow next.”

Changkyun blinks a few times before he looks away, his face flushes red as he climbs down from vampire’s lap to couch and sits back on it. Pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms and tail around them, he stares down. “I just… I just wanted to get involved in your world somehow.” He whispers, clearly he’s ashamed. “I just wanted to get close to you.”

Kihyun looks at him, feeling bad for making Changkyun feel bad about himself. He knows he did the right thing by denying what Changkyun offered and stop himself before he lost his sane self. It’s not that Kihyun loses himself while drinking blood, actually he’s very aware what he’s doing but drinking _fresh_ always gives an euphoria to vampires so there’s a small chance of Kihyun to lose it after feeding off from bags for years. He can hurt Changkyun. It’s a small chance but it’s not something Kihyun is willing to take.

Feeling upset Kihyun runs his hand through wolf’s hair to comfort him, “There are other ways, better ways.” He says and this time he scoots closer to alpha. Kihyun grabs his hands and brushes his thumbs over their back while Changkyun watch him with upset but confused expression. "You don't have to do this to get in my world Changkyun, you're already in it. I like spending time with you, you're a very nice person." He says smiling a little at the wolf, thinking ways to lift his mood up. He hates to see him down like this. “Wanna go out and grab pizza? I can tell you bunch of stories about how it was unbearable to live with Hyungwon.” Kihyun offers. It's the best idea that comes to his mind at the moment.

Changkyun throws him a small smile as a response. He looks down to their hands, tail wrapped around his torso and he looks at the vampire again. “Thanks but I think it’s better if I should go for now.” He says with a nod.

Kihyun hesitates to answer. “You sure?” He asks and Changkyun nods assuring.

“Shownu hyung must be here by now.” Wolf says pulling away his hands with a pout, he checks his phone. "Yes he is." He adds.

“Okay.” Kihyun says unwillingly. He knows Changkyun does not feel okay, Kihyun doesn’t want to let him go like this but he also knows he should give him some space because it's clear that he is shy about what happened.

The wolf gets up after looking around and Kihyun follows him to the door.

“Rain check on the pizza and stories? We can do it next time?” The vampire asks as he watches Changkyun put his shoes on.

The wolf nods to him. “I'd love that.” He says and throws a hesitant smile at the vampire before he goes out.

Kihyun sees him out and huffs a breath after he closes the door. He knows he did the right thing but he doesn’t know why he feels sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo what do you think?  
> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> My baby changkyunie :(  
> Stay safe always <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!  
> I hope you liked the beginning, I'm planning making this 6 chapter, the other chapters are all mapped in my mind.
> 
> See you on the next chapter and other stories!
> 
> Btw please stay safe <3


End file.
